Uma Eva e Doze Adãos
by Maia Sorovar
Summary: [Shura & Shina] Um homem morando com outros 11 e tendo uma vizinha que é uma fera! Ou não? Inspirada no filme 5 Evas e 1 Adão. P.S.: contém Spoilers do filme!
1. Eu e o sexo oposto

**CAPÍTULO 1 - Eu e o sexo oposto**

_Me chamo Fernando Shura Olivar, Shura para os íntimos, ou Shurinha para as íntimas. Quer dizer, seria assim que me chamariam se houvesse alguma. Mas não há e eu sou um ser suspeito para falar sobre elas. Desde que me conheço por gente tenho certos atritos com o sexo oposto._

_Minha primeira namorada, com 12 anos, me trocou por um cara que tinha mais barba do que eu._

_No colégio, fui trocado por alguém que nunca ia ter barba._

_Vieram então uma série de relacionamentos furados dos quais não gosto nem de lembrar. E aqui estou, com 27 anos, mais solteiro do que nunca e com a promessa de não ter mais nenhuma acompanhante fixa._

_Ah sim, estou entediando-os com esses detalhes inúteis sobre minha vida amorosa. Deixem-me então apresentar-lhes um pouco do meu dia a dia._

_Sou formado em arquitetura e trabalho num escritório médio no centro da cidade. Moro em Chicago, num apartamento com meu melhor amigo. Que por sinal está para se mudar. Meu amigo? É o Camilo, Camilo Venanzzio. Já devem ter ouvido falar ele, é um dos grandes jogadores do maior time de futebol da cidade, os Gold Saints. Mas é mais conhecido como Máscara da Morte. Também, quem manda dar carrinhos pelo menos DUAS vezes por jogo?_

_Continuando, o time dele está pagando uma hospedagem nova e fui convidado para dividir esse novo aluguel. Vai ser bom mudar de ares, assim esqueço que encontrei minha última namorada na cama com o porteiro do prédio._

_Então vamos lá. Ah, tinha me esquecido, vai ter mais gente conosco. Que mal pode haver?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Pronto, meu velho, chegamos ao nosso novo ninho! - Dizia Camilo sorrindo.

- _Por Dios_, Máscara, parece até recém casado! - Resmungou Shura, enquanto carregava duas grandes caixas. - E que tal me ajudar?

- Depois, depois... Olhe só, que gatas! - Olhando um grupo de garotas passando rindo pela calçada.

- Pff... Você não muda... Pelo menos me diz qual é o prédio!

- Aquele ali... - Apontando qualquer coisa.

- Tsc! - O espanhol abanou a cabeça e virou-se para um edifício. Ia entrar quando ouviu:

- CUIDADO!

Olhou para ver o que era e não teve tempo de se desviar; uma bola de futebol atingiu em cheio seu rosto e jogou-o direto no chão.

- Milo, seu perna de pau! Olha só o que você fez!

- Mas quem chutou foi você!

- Mas não conseguiu pegar! Ai, esquece! Ei, rapaz, está tudo bem?

Ele sentiu tudo rodando e abriu os olhos. Estranhou ter tantos rostos à sua frente.

- Hã? Quem são vocês? - Perguntou sacudindo a cabeça.

- Calma, não foi nada... - Respondeu uma voz suave.

Uma mão carinhosa afagou-lhe a testa e ele forçou a vista. Deparou-se então com belas íris verdes, tão verdes quanto os cabelos de quem as possuía.

- _Que pasas_? - Ouviu uma risada.

- Aí Shura, já fez amizade! - Disse Máscara rindo.

- Eu te pego, carcamano... - Resmungou sentando e olhando à sua volta. Havia uma mulher e um homem ao lado do amigo.

- Desculpe o mau jeito, é que esse canela dura aqui não sabe nem pegar uma bola direito. - Explicou a moça, apontando com o polegar para o rapaz de longos cabelos azuis.

- EI! Que culpa tenho eu se você não sabe mirar?

- Quieto, infeliz! - Retorquiu estreitando ameaçadoramente os olhos. - Agora vá ajudá-lo, eu tenho que recolher os equipamentos.

- Sim senhora! - Murmurou subitamente amedrontado com aquele olhar.

- Então nos vemos por aí, até logo garotão! - Despedindo-se.

Shura ficou observando-a com cara de tacho pegar várias sacolas mas antes de sumir de suas vistas, gritou:

- Vai tarde! - Bravo.

- Como é? Eu pedi desculpas, tá legal? - Vociferou a mulher, aproximando-se irritada.

- E eu não as aceito! Quase quebrou meu nariz, sua maluca!

A resposta veio como uma outra bolada na fuça.

- Bom, agora realmente deve ter quebrado algo aí! Adeus! - A moça virou-se e foi embora.

- Mulheres... - Cuspiu Shura.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Sinceramente, nunca aturei agressões de qualquer tipo e não era por causa de uma garota que eu ia facilitar._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Ih, nunca vi alguém irritar ela tão rápido... - Comentou Milo.

- Deixa pra lá, Inseto. Vamos levá-lo para o apartamento. - Ordenou Máscara, apoiando o amigo com um dos braços e carregando uma das caixas no outro. O rapaz de cabelos azuis pegou a segunda caixa e todos subiram até o oitavo andar.

- Só tem um apartamento aqui? - Estranhou o espanhol ao descerem do elevador e se depararem com uma única porta.

- Privilégios dos jogadores. - Sorriu Milo. - Não me apresentei, sou Milo, o Escorpião Negro. - Sorriu enquanto adentrava no recinto.

O arquiteto quase caiu pra trás quando se viu dentro da casa.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_HOMENS? Onde diabos o Camilo estava me metendo? Contei só agora uns dez caras e espero que não tenha mais nenhum. Eu sei, prometi ficar solteiro mas nem por isso vou mudar de time!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Ah, você chegou! Trouxe o pão? - Questionou um rapaz de longos cabelos loiros.

- Ih, sabia que tinha esquecido de alguma coisa... - Milo respondeu.

- Afe! Quem teve a brilhante idéia de mandá-lo à padaria? - Resmungou outro, só que de cabelos lavanda.

- Eu estava ocupado, não dava pra ir! - Justificou-se um homem de cabelos cor de piscina que passava esmalte nas unhas.

- É, ocupado com o quê? Maquiagem? - Ironizou um dos gêmeos que estavam na sala.

- REPETE SE FOR HOMEM! - Gritou ofendido.

- Hen-hen... - Pigarreou o italiano. Todas as atenções desviaram-se e imediato para ele.

- Máscara? Finalmente hein? E quem é esse aí?

- É aquele meu amigo, Saga. Ele vai morar conosco. - Respondeu sorrindo.

- CAMILO! Que idéia é essa? Você disse "alguns" companheiros!

- Ué, e não tá vendo eles por acaso? Ou a bolada afetou seus miolos?

- Você nunca disse que TODO o time dos _Gold Saints_ ia ficar aqui com a gente.

Máscara deu um sorriso amarelo; certas coisas era melhor omitir até que se desse o fato por consumado.

º

**N.A.: **Não agüentei e decidi pôr nomes nos capítulos. Eu adoro fazer isso, é a parte mais divertida de um texto. Essa fic é inspirada no filme: "Cinco Evas e Um Adão", em que uma restauradora de quadros vai morar com quatro modelos e conhece um vizinho da área de moda. Até que acontece bastante coisa na película mas se eu contar perde a graça. Matutei e matutei e aí decidi mudar o foco do filme. Poderia fazer a Shina morando com as garotas do desenho e olhando o Shura mas não teria graça. E não poderiam ser 11 modelos homens morando juntos, soaria muito estranho. Daí veio a idéia de um time (e o único jogo que eu conheço com 11 jogadores é futebol. XD). Ficou bem melhor, dá pra usar todos os dourados e mais um monte de personagens, como vão ver ao longo da história.

Espero que se divirtam e recomendo o filme, praquela sessão "nada pra fazer" com o namorado.

**Beijos!**


	2. A vizinha

**CAPÍTULO 2 - A vizinha.**

- Relaxa! Agora vem que eu vou te apresentar aos caras. Esses são Mu, Aldebaran, Saga, Kanon, Shaka, Aioria, Milo, Aioros, Kamus e Afrodite. Galera, esse é o Shura, meu melhor amigo.

- Custava ter dito pelo menos nossos nomes certos, cabeçudo? - Reclamou Afrodite estreitando o olhar.

- Qual a diferença, ninguém te conhece por outro nome mesmo!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Inteligência e boa educação nunca foram o forte do Camilo._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- _Mon Dieu_, sua falta de sensibilidade me impressiona, Máscara. - Comentou Kamus suspirando.

- Ei, eu tô te reconhecendo... Você não é o Fernando Shura, ex-jogador do _Specters_? - Indagou Mu.

- Sim, como sabe? - Inqueriu estupefato.

- Eu joguei contra seu time na faculdade! - Respondeu sorrindo.

- _Specters_? Shura? Aquele time invencível há cinco anos e que perdeu o campeonato nacional por causa de um pênalti? - Falou Kanon. Saga deu-lhe um tapa na nuca.

- Sim, esse mesmo... - Murmurou o espanhol cabisbaixo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Na época da faculdade eu era um grande jogador. Considerado até o melhor da minha geração. Teria uma carreira brilhante se não fosse por uma pedrinha no meu caminho... Minha namorada na época me trocou pelo goleiro do time adversário, na véspera do jogo da final._

_Fiquei tão bravo, mas tão bravo, que quando fui para os pênaltis mirei a bola não no gol e sim na cara do infeliz. Meu time perdeu e eu larguei o futebol mas pelo menos o imbecil teve que usar pivôs pro resto da vida._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Certo, certo, deixem essas bobagens de lado. Bem vindo ao nosso humilde lar, o Santuário! - Apresentou Máscara fazendo um gesto teatral para o apartamento. Tudo o que o amigo conseguiu ver contudo foi roupas espalhadas por todos os lados, restos de comida sobre as mesas e uma grande janela, onde estavam postados à sua frente 10 binóculos e monóculos.

- Ué, pra que isso? - Perguntou curioso.

- Nosso passatempo. - Sorriu Milo maliciosamente.

- E por sinal está na hora! - Avisou Aldebaran olhando o relógio.

Num átimo os homens, incluindo Máscara, tinham se postado cada um atrás dos utensílios de observação.

- Não está meio cedo para ver as estrelas? - Comentou o espanhol vendo que eram só três e meia da tarde.

- Vem cá! - Chamou o amigo com uma mão; sem tirar os olhos da lente entregou-lhe um binóculo portátil. - Agora aprecie a vista.

Shura ficou sem entender. "Malucos", pensou, enquanto mirava as lentes na direção em que estavam olhando. Quase caiu pra trás.

A poucos metros de distância estava a garota que havia acertado-o com a bola. Só que estava tão... Diferente! Exercitava-se numa barra, elevando o tronco com os braços. Usava apenas um top preto e um short também preto e muito curto. Deveria estar fazendo aquilo há algum tempo pois tinha o corpo molhado de suor. Acompanhou os movimentos dela, observando seu peito subir e descer com cada esforço.

- Isso, sobe mais minha rainha! - Gemia Milo.

- Calado, Inseto, deixe isso pras suas fantasias à noite! - Repreendeu Aioros.

O arquiteto balançou a cabeça e tornou a olhar. Agora a mulher tinha parado e andava pela sala enxugando-se com uma toalha. Embora fosse um gesto corriqueiro aquilo o deixou bastante estimulado. Cada vez que ela passava o tecido no pescoço era como se estivesse provocando-o. Do nada porém ela parou o que fazia e adentrou por uma porta, fechando-a em seguida.

- Aaaaaaahhhh! - Decepção geral.

- Poxa, eu tinha certeza que hoje ela ia tirar tudo. - Resmungava Máscara.

- Até parece. A Shina não é tão burra assim! - Riu Shaka.

- Shina? É o nome dela? - Perguntou o espanhol, um pouco corado.

- Sim, ela é a nossa técnica. - Respondeu Mu displicentemente.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_TÉCNICA? E eles ficavam brincando de vouyers na maior cara de pau com ela? Ai Dios, onde vim amarrar meu burro?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Todos se afastaram da janela porém Shura não resistiu a uma última olhada. Qual foi seu espanto ao ver a garota passar correndo pela sala com os seios completamente desnudos!


	3. Os Gold Saints

**CAPÍTULO 3 - Os _Gold Saints_**

- Vamos, estamos atrasados! - Reclamou Kamus pela décima vez.

- Ice, você é um saco quando quer! - Grunhiu Aioria.

- Como se eu me importasse com sua opinião agora, Leão. Trate de pegar um táxi, já vamos indo.

Shura suspirou. Enfim, um pouco de paz, algo muito raro naquela casa. Havia se mudado há uma semana mas era difícil de acostumar com o ritmo de seus integrantes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Nunca pensei que fosse ficar tão cansado assim. Mas com uns companheiros de aluguel desses como não ficar? Já que só vou trabalhar à tarde deixem-me apresentá-los, coisa que o Camilo não fez o favor de fazer com decência._

_Nº1: Mu. Ou melhor, Amul Eyle. Centro-avante. 25 anos. Chamam-no de Mu só para abreviar. Ah, ele veio do Himalaia. Seu codinome - todos eles têm codinomes, parece até coisa de adolescente desocupado - é Mecânico pois tem a mania de mexer em todos os aparelhos quebrados da casa. O jogador mais calmo da equipe. Só que me avisaram para nunca irritá-lo, por que será?_

_Nº2: José Francisco da Silva ou Aldebaran ou Deba. Alguém entende que diabos de apelido é esse? Nem eu! 27 anos, brasileiro. Goleiro, parece uma muralha. Muito tranqüilo e bem humorado. Codinome: Touro (Camilo me disse que é pelo número de chifres que ele já tomou. Sem comentários.)._

_Nº3: Saga Dmitris. Capitão do time, tem um irmão gêmeo. 28 anos, grego. Ponderado, gentil, já vi suas fãs gritando que ele parece um anjo. Bando de histéricas... Codinome: Mestre (e como gosta de mandar!)._

_Nº4: Kanon Dmitris: Atacante, irmão gêmeo mais novo. Totalmente diferente de Saga. Debochado, aprontão e, segundo as conversas, um tremendo galinha. Codinome: Dragão (essas fãs...)._

_Nº5: Camilo Venanzzio ou Máscara da Morte. Mas dele vocês já sabem. 27 anos, atacante. Comilão e farrista como todo bom italiano. Como fui me tornar amigo de uma peça dessas...?_

_Nº6: Shaka Basu Krsna. Indiano (deve ser filho de ingleses pois nunca vi um cabelo tão loiro!), 25 anos. Defesa. É o jogador mais recente no time, substituiu Dohko que atualmente é o massagista de todos (inclusive da técnica, para o desespero do Milo). A calma em pessoa, só que o acho um tanto sarcástico. Codinome: Virgem (imaginam por quê? Segundo meu amigo é por isso mesmo o que pensaram.)._

_Nº7: Aioria Hilarion. Outro grego (eles invadiram Chicago!). 25 anos, ataque. Parece que nunca cresceu. Brincalhão, infantil, acha que é o centro do mundo. Engraçado que é o único que não é muito fã da Shina... Máscara disse que logo, logo eu vou entender a causa. Codinome: Leão (aqueles cabelos ruivos realmente parecem uma juba)._

_Nº8: Milo Menasses. Todo o grupo tem que ter um mascote, no caso dos Gold é essa praga. 25 anos, defesa e grego. Safado, sem vergonha, parece um tarado. É o que mais aprecia ver a Shina se exercitando e não quero nem imaginar o que faria se ela desse bola pra ele. Codinome: Escorpião (tem bicho mais ardiloso?) ou Inseto (varia conforme o humor dos companheiros)._

_Nº9: Aioros Hilarion. Grego (de novo?), irmão mais velho de Aioria. 27 anos, meio de campo. Parece um pai para esses marmanjos, sempre aconselhando e mantendo a harmonia local (pelo menos ele tenta). Codinome: Flecha (já o vi correndo e acreditem: ele é rápido!)._

_Nº10: Kamus Aimé Lazare. E eu que imaginava que todo francês tinha um Jean na frente... Foi falar isso pra ele fechar a cara. 26 anos, defesa. O cérebro do time: arma as jogadas, ajuda nos treinos, enfim, ele pensa! Seria bom se tivesse um pouco de senso de humor. Codinome: Icebox ou Ice (ele parece um iceberg)._

_Nº11: Hesekiel Falkor. Nome imponente não? Todo mundo imagina um cara enorme, cheio de músculos. E aí conhecem o Dite. 26 anos, ataque. Vaidade deveria ser seu terceiro nome. Nunca vi um homem tão narcisista e preocupado com a aparência. Não é à toa que seu codinome é Afrodite. Ele se dana mas acho que já acostumou. Os jogadores dos outros times adoram provocá-lo, discutindo sobre sua masculinidade. Bom, digamos que ele já foi expulso umas três vezes por nocautear alguém em campo. É o companheiro favorito do Camilo nas farras, depois de mim, é lógico._

_Acho que não falta mais ninguém. Se estão pensando nos reservas sinto informar que não há. Os Gold Saints são um time tão fechado que quase nunca aceitam alguém a mais. Tontos. Ah sim, faltou uma pessoa..._

_Shina Bettino, técnica. 26 anos, segundo as pesquisas do Milo. 1,78 m, 56 kilos, busto... Epa, o que eu estou fazendo? Acho que passei tempo demais ouvindo o Inseto. É nova no time, está só há 5 meses trabalhando com eles e, para a felicidade geral, o mesmo tempo hospedada no apartamento do outro lado da rua. De um jeito ou de outro não me importa essa garota, já não me basta ter me acertado com aquela bola? Mas aqueles seios..._

º

**N.A.:** Nomes dos dourados inventados por mim. Qualquer semelhança é mera coincidência. Ficaram fofos não? E acabei deixando eles todos bem OCC na fic, não reparem.

**Beijos.**


	4. Semana Difícil

**CAPÍTULO 4 - Semana difícil**

_Um dia bem estressante no escritório afinal. O chefe conseguiu um projeto importante e me colocou à frente para desenhar o esboço. É algo como um centro de compras. Estou empolgado e desenho com afinco mas, como sempre, tem algo pra dar errado na minha vida. O que diabos esses seios estão fazendo na prancha?_

_Argh! Aquela mulher está me tirando o juízo!_

_Ai ai, já vi que não estão entendendo nada. Vejamos então o que aconteceu nessa semana no Santuário._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Segunda feira_

- Shura meu velho, e aí, pronto pra curtir a vida?

- Camilo, são... Hum... Cinco da tarde. E vocês não saíram o dia todo pelo que o segurança me disse. - Comentou o espanhol.

- Ah, você se atém a coisas tão pouco importantes... - Retorquiu o amigo, enquanto bebia uma taça de vinho.

- Não deveriam estar treinando? - Olhou em volta, observando os colegas espalhados pela sala.

Kamus lia um livro em voz alta sentado à mesa para Mu. Deba roncava a sono solto, junto com Milo, jogados no sofá. Aioria, Aioros e Kanon exercitavam-se com pesos. Saga escrevia alguma coisa num caderno. Shaka dava comida para os peixinhos de seu aquário. Dite lia uma revista de moda.

- Pra quê? - Estranhou o jogador.

Shura respirou fundo, realmente não entendia como eles podiam ser os melhores da cidade.

- ACHEI! - Gritou Afrodite, acordando até os dorminhocos.

- Afe, que droga Dite! Agora que eu estava tendo um sonho muito interessante com a Shina...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Não que eu me importe com a garota mas não gostei nem um pouco de ouvir isso. Acho que tenho passado tempo demais olhando a janela dela. Só umas 3 vezes ao dia. Não é muito né?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Achou o que, cara? - Kanon indagou.

- A festa de hoje. - Sorriu mostrando a revista aberta numa página. Estava escrito no título: "Milionário Hades promove confraternização entre membros da alta sociedade segunda à noite no Palace Hotel." - E aí, vamos?

- CLARO! - Responderam todos num uníssono.

- Peraí, vocês foram convidados? - Questionou o arquiteto.

- E precisa? - Estranhou Saga. - Somos famosos, isso é o suficiente. - Shura suspirou, resignado. - Ah, e você vai com a gente.

- HEIN? Mas não mesmo! Tenho trabalho a fazer. - Mentiu.

Os homens olharam uns pros outros e sorriram. Um minuto depois o pobre rapaz estava sendo arrastado pra um dos quartos.

- ME SOLTEM! - Protestou.

- Já, já... - Sorriu Deba. - Dite, é todo seu. - Falou enquanto jogava-o para dentro junto com o jogador.

- Oba, vem cá, garanhão... - Chamou com um dedo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_EU SOU MACHO! Não pensem que esse lamentável incidente influiu na minha opção sexual. Mas confesso que por um minuto fiquei aterrorizado com a perspectiva de estar sozinho com o Afrodite._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quinze minutos depois ambos saíam do quarto elegantemente trajados. Shura usava uma blusa de mangas comprida vermelha com uma calça preta, cinto e sapatos de couro igualmente pretos. Os três botões superiores estavam abertos e deixavam seu tórax à mostra. O colega usava algo semelhante mas nas cores rosa claro e branco.

- Que tal, meus amigos? - Sorriu apresentando sua "criação".

- Perfeito Dite! Só você mesmo pra dar um jeito nesse troglodita! - Aplaudiu Máscara.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Eu sei que não sou o melhor exemplo de boa indumentária mas não precisava esculhambar né Camilo?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Todos prontos? Vamos nessa! - Comandou Kanon.

Chegaram no auge da festa e entraram sem problemas. Afinal, eles eram os _Gold Saints_, ídolos de Chicago! Num segundo tinham se espalhado pelo salão, à procura de algo que fosse de seus interesses. E Camilo, como bom amigo, largou o pobre Shura sozinho num canto.

- Eu mato aquele carcamano... - Resmungava o arquiteto, que virava um copo atrás do outro.

- Credo espanhol, vai com calma! - Alertou Shaka se aproximando, com uma ruiva estonteante a tiracolo.

- Não tem problema, eu sou resistente. E quem é sua amiga?

- Amiga? Ah, bem, essa é... É... - Gaguejou o loiro.

- Não lembra do meu nome? Cretino! - A moça desferiu um tapa no rosto dele e saiu pisando duro.

- Valeu, Shura... - Grunhiu em agradecimento, os dentes bem cerrados. Virou-se e saiu.

- Não sabe o nome da mina e a culpa é minha... Ora, veja só! Não é à toa que é virgem. - Bebendo mais um copo.

- Ei Shura, tá sozinho? - Chamou Milo, que tinha duas mulheres presas pela cintura em seus braços. - Vem cá!

Movido pela inocência, o rapaz se aproximou sorrindo.

- Oi garotas. - Elas deram uma risadinha besta e voltaram-se para Milo.

- Seu amigo?

- Ele joga no time? Qual a posição?

- Ele é nosso gandula.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Bingo! Achei alguém mais tapado que o Camilo._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Gandula...? - Disse uma com a voz arrastada e beirando a nojo.

- Não, que é isso, ele se enganou! Não jogo nos _Golds_, divido o apartamento com eles. Sou arquiteto.

- Hum? - Fez a outra.

- Conheço seus segredos e tenho as chaves. - Sorriu mostrando o molho. Foi a deixa para o rosto das mulheres se iluminar e elas pularem nos braços do arquiteto. - Até logo, Escorpião. - Despediu-se deixando o jogador com meio metro de queixo pra baixo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Apesar dos meus problemas com o sexo feminino não quer dizer que eu não soubesse como ganhar uma garota._

_E foi uma hora bem agradável ao lado daquelas duas. Nem sabia que os hotéis liberavam os quartos para os convidados. Enfim, sexo alucinante e sem compromisso. Depois me deixaram o telefone enquanto eu voltei pro salão. Joguei o papel fora na primeira lixeira que achei._

_Não me olhem assim, queriam o que, casamento? Fora que bigamia é crime. Se estão me achando interesseiro elas não eram muito melhores. Só em deram bola porque eu moro com o Saints. Humpf!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Aí garanhão, andou sumido... - Riu Afrodite, sentado numa mesa tendo uma morena no seu colo.

- Tava me observando? - Retorquiu maliciosamente. - Isso vai pegar mal pra sua reputação.

O homem ficou lívido e deu de ombros.

- Eu me garanto. Né, Ashley? - E tascou um beijo na moça que respondeu sofregamente. Shura balançou a cabeça e se dirigiu ao outro colega que estava acompanhando o jogador.

- Que foi Kamus, não está gostando?

- Não... - Respondeu quase num resmungo.

- Ele levou um toco! - Avisou Mu que passava quase correndo atrás de uma japonesinha, ambos num jogo de pega-pega.

- E isso é possível? - Estranhou o espanhol se sentando.

- Nem todas gostam de futebol. - Suspirou apontando a marca de uma mão no rosto. - E eu nem fui mal educado...

- O que você falou?

- Nada de mais. Só perguntei sua idade.

Afrodite parou o beijo e explodiu em gargalhadas.

- Ice, existem três coisas que nunca se pergunta a uma mulher: quanto ela pesa, quanto ela ganha e a sua idade.

- Você realmente é bem entendido não? - Redargüiu o francês com um olhar duro.

Os dois homens ficaram se encarando mortalmente até terem sua atenção desviada por algo gelado na cabeça.

- Sosseguem os hormônios, amigos! - Recomendava Aldebaran que acabara de derramar _champagne_ na cabeça dos dois.

- DEBA! - Gritaram num uníssono.

- Olha só o que você fez com a minha roupa! - Reclamou Hesekiel.

- Por que não aproveita pra tirar ela? - Piscou malicioso.

- Ah, boa... Ashley, quer me ajudar? - Nem esperou resposta e arrastou a garota para longe.

- E agora você, Ice. Tem uma loira ali doida pra ouvir seu sotaque. - Apontou Deba com o polegar para uma mulher com o vestido mais curto da festa.

- É por isso que eu te amo, amigão! - Sorriu Kamus e se encaminhando para ela.

- Dá trabalho cuidar deles, sabia? - Suspirou o gigante se sentando. - E aí, se divertindo?

- Muito... - Disse Shura rindo. - Essas festas são sempre assim?

- A maioria. As únicas que são paradas são as beneficentes. - Respondeu com pouco caso. - Me acompanha lá no bar? Tem duas mocinhas bem jeitosinhas olhando pra gente.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Se eu soubesse que vida de jogador de futebol era sim nunca teria perdido aquele gol. Festas, muitas mulheres e zero de preocupação. Só que pra acabar com minha graça alguém resolveu puxar meu tapete._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Era madrugada quando eles decidiram ir embora. Iam saindo do hotel, rindo, muito felizes quando alguém chamou:

- Shura, senhor Shura por favor?

Ele virou-se e viu que era o gerente.

- Podem ir na frente, eu vou depois. - Os jogadores deram de ombros e se retiraram. - Sim, o que foi?

- O senhor não pagou a conta do quarto.

- Conta? Que conta? - Espantou-se.

- Do quarto que utilizou essa noite, senhor. São mil e duzentos dólares.

- Mas eu achei que fosse de graça! - Disse boquiaberto.

- E é, mas só para celebridades. - Sorriu o homem condescendente. - O senhor joga no _Gold Saints_?

- Jogar? Bem... Não. Mas e daí, eu estou com eles.

- Sinto muito senhor, mas precisa pagar. - Finalizou taxativo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Mil e duzentos dólares é dinheiro demais para um pobre arquiteto como eu. Mesmo vivendo com os Saints gastava bem pouco, já que quase todo o aluguel era pago pelo clube do time. Digamos que eu tive uma manhã bem produtiva lavando pilhas de louça na cozinha do hotel..._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Terça feira_

- INSETO! EU TE MATO! - Vociferou Shura adentrando como um furacão no apartamento, bem na hora do "Show da Shina".

- Glup! - Fez Milo engolindo em seco e tentando se esconder atrás de Kamus.

- Ei, sai pra lá, não quero macho nenhum me tocando não! - Reclamou o francês tentando se desvencilhar do Escorpião ao mesmo tempo que o espanhol tentava alcançá-lo. - Olha essa mão boba aí!

- Calma, _amico_! - Pediu Máscara segurando-o pelos braços. - Que foi que ele te fez?

- Dedou pro dono do hotel que eu não era jogador! Por causa disso tive que lavar tantos pratos que nunca mais quero saber de uma esponja na vida!

- Credo, essa foi baixo até pra você, Inseto! Pode pegar ele. - Disse o jogador soltando o amigo que imediatamente pulou sobre o outro.

- Manhê! - Exclamou virando-se para fugir.

Estava porém muito perto da janela e assim que girou o corpo bateu em um dos tripés montados. A cena seguinte se deu igual a uma fileira de dominós: todos os objetos de observação no chão e com as lentes quebradas.

- MILO! - Gritaram os jogadores com cara de assassinos.

- Hã... Bem... Desculpa aí galera...

- Você vai pagar por essa, seu aracnídeo de meia tigela... - Ameaçava Kanon estalando os dedos.

- Peraí gente, vamos conversar e... A SHINA! Ela tá na janela! - Avisou deitando no chão.

Num segundo todos os homens estavam com os rostos colados no carpete.

- Droga, será que ela viu a gente? - Perguntou Saga.

- Se viu, estamos ferrados... Ai Budah, me salve dessa!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_O indiano não era católico como podem ver. E também nem um pouco solidário, ele devia pedir a salvação pra todos._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Vou dar uma espiada, fiquem aí. - Shura ergueu devagar a cabeça, olhando pela janela o suficiente apenas para vislumbrar o apartamento em frente. - Não, acho que não. Ela tá sentada conversando com uma ruiva...

- MARIN! - Exclamou Aioria se levantando num pulo. Foi posto de volta ao chão por uma rasteira de Mu.

- Leão, controle-se! Elas podem nos ver!

- Eu quero ver a Marin, eu quero... - Choramingou o jogador.

- Depois! Shura, já dá pra sair? - Indagou Afrodite.

- Sim, elas entraram.

Com um suspiro de alívio todos se ergueram, sacudindo o pó da roupa.

- Precisamos fazer uma faxina nesse lugar, está uma sujeira! - Reclamou Kamus enquanto baixava as persianas.

- Quem era a ruiva, Camilo?

- Amiga da Shina, _amico_. Duas vezes por semana ela tá aí.

- E imagino que o Aioria se sinta levemente interessado por ela. - Comentou rindo da cara de besta que ele fazia enquanto espiava por uma fresta na persiana.

- Esse leão bobo está é de quatro só que nunca tem coragem de chegar junto. - Riu-se Aioros. - Nem parece meu irmão...

- Ah, calem-se! - Ralhou o homem, corado. - Eu só a acho bonita, e daí?

- E como hein? - Disse Shaka.

- Com aquelas pernas... - Ajuntou Aldebaran.

- E com um par de... - Falou o Escorpião fazendo bolas em frente ao peito. Foi interrompido por um soco na cara.

- EU TE MATO!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Esse dia terminou com um saldo de 10 binóculos e monóculos quebrados, um Leão enfurecido e um Inseto pisoteado. Por sorte meu binóculo não quebrou, eu não o coloquei num tripé. Hé, agora sou o único que pode observar a técnica. Acho que vou cobrar por tempo de uso..._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Quarta feira_

- Oba, dia de folga! - Sorriu o espanhol largando-se no sofá.

- Hoje? - Estranhou Shaka.

- Fiz serão mês passado e um colega tá me cobrindo hoje. Hum, que preguiça... - Espreguiçando-se. - E vocês, que vão fazer?

- Treino. Quer assistir? É um privilégio e tanto viu? - Sugeriu Milo.

- Hum, tudo bem, não tem nada melhor pra eu fazer mesmo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Por que nunca ouço essa vozinha que ecoa na minha cabeça e que minha mãe chama de "Grilo Falante"? Ela costuma apitar ocasionalmente mas desde que passei a morar aqui dá sinal de vida a cada sugestão deles._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

O treinamento a princípio conseguiu ser ainda mais esquisito do que Shura havia imaginado. Em vez de se aquecerem com exercícios tiraram as camisas e estenderam-se na grama, tomando um legítimo banho de sol.

- Pra que estão fazendo isso? Fotossíntese? - Ironizou o arquiteto.

- Não enche! Estamos nos esquentando. - Respondeu Aioria.

"Literalmente", pensou o espanhol.

Minutos depois chegaram três garotas segurando bandejas cheias de _drinks_.

- Bom dia, chefinhos! Que vão querer hoje? - Perguntou a mais alta.

- Bom dia, Alyce. Um martini seco, por favor. - Pediu Mu. Logo todos estavam muito bem acomodados, bebendo e rindo.

- Não vai uma não, Shura?

- Hã, fica pra mais tarde... - Disse meio enjoado. "Isso lá é hora de se embebedar?"

- A Shina tá chegando! - Exclamou Shaka. - Meninas, rápido!

Imediatamente elas recolheram os copos e se retiraram. Nisso os atletas começaram a se mexer, alguns fazendo flexões, outros correndo, um pulando...

- Olá, rapazes. Que bom, pelo visto já estão aquecidos não? - Sorriu Shina ao se aproximar.

- Claro, devemos sempre estar prontos para o jogo! - Recitou Milo como se estivesse lendo a tabuada para a professora.

- Ótimo, ótimo e... O que é isso? - Apontando um canudo, gelo e um pequeno guarda chuva no chão. - Vocês andaram bebendo de novo? - Questionou ela com os olhos estreitados.

- Não, que é isso, imagina... Isso aí é... É... - Gaguejou Camilo. - É do Shura!

- MEU?

- Sim, seu! - Retornou o italiano enquanto fazia sinais para ele concordar.

- Ah, o rapaz mal educado... - Shina examinou-o dos pés à cabeça, detendo-se nos olhos. - Você jogou nos _Specters_ não?

- Quem te contou? - Bufou indignado.

- Ninguém. Eu me lembro desse "bom humor". E que papelão acertar o rosto do goleiro viu? - Comentou dirigindo-se para o vestiário.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Quando me disseram que mulheres têm um poder fora do comum em acertar nossos pontos fracos eu não acreditei. Ela acabou de me provar que estava errado._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Shura ficou sentado no banco, emburrado. Minutos depois a técnica voltou e com ela vinha um homem de cabelos castanhos e queixo saliente.

- Pessoal, Dohko vai assistir ao treino hoje, a pedido de Saori e do Sr. Julian. - Avisou Shina. - Podem começar!

O espanhol olhava vidrado a mulher, que usava uma bermuda de _lycra_ colada, um top e uma regata folgada por cima. Estava vestida adequadamente para um jogo porém para ele era como se estivesse querendo-o seduzir com aquelas curvas.

- Bonita não? - Perguntou o massagista no pé do ouvido.

- Hã? - Assustou-se o arquiteto, empertigando-se. - É, sim, pra quem gosta de mulheres machonas... - Fazendo pouco caso.

- Prazer, sou Dohko Liang. Você é...

- Fernando Shura Olivar.

- Joga futebol? Seu rosto não me é estranho...

- Tá, eu perdi aquele gol, tudo bem?

- Gol, que gol? - Estranhou.

- Ué, não sabe do jogo que eu perdi pelos _Specters_?

- Não, achei só que já tivesse batido uma bolinha contigo! - Sorriu.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Definitivamente aquele gol estava afetando minhas faculdades mentais. Por que diabos tinham que ficar me lembrando a toda hora a burrada que eu fiz?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Já te vi em ação, você é bom, Dohko. Por que parou? E poderia estar como técnico pelo menos. - Comentou o espanhol olhando de soslaio Shina berrar impropérios para os jogadores.

- Motivos afins. - Respondeu com simplicidade. - Apesar de tudo não tenho mais idade nem paciência para aturar essas "crianças"

Shura riu e concordou; o Santuário parecia uma "creche" em certos momentos.

- CUIDADO!

Como a repetição de um filme velho uma bola voou certeira até atingir o rosto do rapaz ibérico.

- _Mamá_... - Gemia num estado de semi inconsciência, deitado no chão.

- Muito bem, quem foi? - Indagou a italiana morta de raiva.

- Foi o Aioria! - Denunciou Kanon.

- Eu não tive culpa, você chutou forte demais! - Defendeu-se o Leão.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que mostrar até esses cérebros de mingau aprender? - Dizia ela levantando as mãos ao céu e se ajoelhando ao lado do arquiteto, batendo devagar em seu rosto. - Ei, acorde. Não foi nada.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Isso porque não foi com ela! Será que aquela italiana não tinha consciência da sua força?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Ai... Eu já vi essa cena antes... - Falou se sentando. - Mas como você é perna de pau, mulher!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Nota mental: nunca critique uma jogadora de futebol._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Se acha o máximo então, não é, rapaz? Pois duvido que se fosse eu JAMAIS teria perdido um gol TÃO FÁCIL! - Gritou a moça possessa de raiva.

- QUE DROGA! MAS SERÁ QUE VOCÊS SÓ SABEM FALAR DISSO? POIS EU GARANTO QUE JOGO MUITO MELHOR QUE VOCÊ OU QUALQUER UM DESSES MALUCOS! - Vociferou Shura de volta.

- Então tá! Jogue com eles.

- Hã?

- Isso que ouviu. Jogue contra todos eles e marque um gol.

- Se eu ganhar, quero que saia comigo! - Disse o espanhol sorrindo. A italiana corou mas não alterou seu tom de voz.

- Fechado. Agora se perder... - E devolveu o sorriso, só que com um tom completamente cruel.

- Glup! - Engoliu em seco.

- Meninos, ouviram seu amigo, ele se acha melhor que todos vocês juntos! Vão deixar barato?

- NÃÃÃO! - Responderam num coro.

- Então vão lá e o impeçam. Tem 10 minutos pra meter a bola na rede, Fernando Shura. Ah, e ousem perder para ver o que acontece... - Finalizou a garota passando o dedo na garganta, imitando um corte. Milo colocou a mão no pescoço, num reflexo.

- Não vamos, Shina. Nosso orgulho está em campo. Homens, formação B! - Ordenou Saga e num minuto os _Gold_ _Saints_ estavam espalhados pelo gramado, tendo Aldebaran no gol.

- _Amico_, infelizmente não vamos poder facilitar pra ti. - Avisou Camilo. Shura limitou-se a sorrir.

- Não preciso, _gracias_. - Com uma bola nos pés.

- Prontos? Iniciar! - A italiana apitou e Kanon avançou, tentando tomar a bola do espanhol, o qual simplesmente driblou-o com um chapéu.

- Nossa! Ele é bom! - Exclamou Dohko entusiasmado.

- Sorte de principiante. - Bufou Shina. - Parem ele!

Saga e Afrodite correram em direção ao jogador, cada um por um lado. Quando iam se encontrar Shura desviou-se para o lado do gêmeo, confundindo-o. Foi a deixa para driblá-lo e passar pela lateral. Máscara da Morte deslizou pelo campo mas conhecendo os hábitos do amigo, o arquiteto segurou a esfera entre os pés e pulou, deixando o italiano seguir direto.

- Quatro já foram! - Avisou sorrindo. A técnica estreitou os olhos.

Quando Aioria tentou uma roubada de bola, ele simplesmente chutou-a entre suas pernas e continuou conduzindo-a pelo campo. Milo avançou dando um empurrão no espanhol que se desequilibrou momentaneamente. O Escorpião aproveitou para tentar tomar posse da bola mas tomou um chute na perna e caiu no chão morrendo de dor.

- Trapaceiro! - Gritou o rapaz de cabelos castanhos.

Aioros juntou-se a Kamus, Shaka e Mu que tentaram uma defesa em barreira antes da pequena área. Nesse momento Shura mostrou porque era considerado o melhor de sua época; quase como se dançasse desviou a bola por entre as pernas e até sobre os pés dos jogadores. Em segundos estava a metros do gol.

- Segura essa, Deba!

Pisou de raspão sobre a esfera, o que fez com que a mesma girasse parada sobre a grama e chutou-a para cima, logo antes da cabeça.

- Cuidado, ele vai usar a _Excalibur_! - Avisou Máscara.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Camilo falador! Era pra ser surpresa! Excalibur era meu chute na faculdade; eu conseguia imprimir tanta velocidade na bola que nenhum goleiro conseguia pegá-la. Diziam que cortava o ar como uma espada afiada..._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

O gigante pulou imediatamente para a direita porém Shura hesitara um momento para antecipar o gesto. Sorriu e mirou a bola para a esquerda, chutando-a com toda a força que tinha.

- E é gooooolll! - Gritou comemorando.

- Não é não! - Ele então olhou em direção à trave e viu Shina com a bola parada no chão; esta ainda girava. - Vamos ver se joga melhor que eu, Fernando Shura! - E com rapidez passou por ele, levando a esfera.

- Ei, volte aqui! - Gritou correndo atrás. Ambos iam a toda velocidade, o espanhol sorria.

"Isso vai ser moleza", pensou se aproximando. Ultrapassou a garota e posicionou-se logo à frente do gol adversário.

- Vem, boneca! - Chamou-a confiante. A italiana riu e parou a dois metros de onde ele estava.

- Não confie em seus olhos, garotão... - E chutou a bola para cima o mais alto que pôde.

O arquiteto levantou o rosto mas ficou momentaneamente cego com a claridade. A única coisa que conseguiu enxergar foi uma sombra que surgiu do nada. Shina havia saltado e aplicado uma bicicleta na bola que foi parar direto na rede.

- GOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLL! - Gritaram alucinados os _Gold Saints_.

- Obrigada, obrigada! - Agradeceu a moça, sorrindo vencedora.

- Mas, mas... - Não acreditava Shura, ajoelhado no chão, completamente derrotado.

- Não ligue, _amico_. Ninguém pára o Bote da Naja. - Consolou Camilo, pondo uma mão em seu ombro.

- O Bote?

- É o "golpe secreto" dela. - Explicou Shaka. - Chutar a bola em direção ao sol e cegar o adversário, deixando-os fora de ação.

- E por que esse nome?

- Os caras depois que tomam um chute desses ficam com uma cara de bobo que nem a sua, como se uma cobra estivesse os hipnotizando! - Riu-se Milo. - Fica frio que todo mundo já teve sua dose aqui.

- Ah é... Falta agora receber seu castigo... - Disse a técnica suavemente. Aquilo arrepiou os cabelos da nuca do espanhol. - Venha cá... - Chamou-o.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Antes que pensem que algo de bom aconteceu, tenho duas notícias: uma, de bom só foi para ela. Duas: agora, além de ter perdido aquele gol, vou ficar falado pro resto da vida como a "Empregadinha dos Saints"._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Isso rapazes, continuem assim! E você, quero um vento mais forte. E depois me traga um suco. - Ordenou Shina, muito comodamente estirada numa espreguiçadeira. A seu lado estava Shura usando um vestido preto com um avental, abanando-a vigorosamente.

- Mulher, não acha que está abusando da sorte? - Vociferou entre os dentes.

- Hum, disse algo? Ah sim, "eu jogo melhor que você". Que pena, não joga. - E riu com gosto, deixando-o rubro, tanto de vergonha como de raiva.

- Ai, cansei! Treino duro esse de hoje. - Comentou Aioria, sentando no banco.

- Tá bom, estão dispensados. Mas não esqueçam que daqui a um mês começa o torneio nacional. Vamos ter que intensificar o preparo de todos. - Falou Shina, se levantando. - Está liberada, criada. - Se dirigindo a Shura com um movimento da mão. O espanhol sentia que poderia quebrar o leque na cabeça dela.

- Você manda, chefa! - Sorriu Mu.

- Até semana que vem, rapazes. - Despediu-se e rumou para o vestiário.

- _Amico_, está linda! Eu poderia te beijar, se não fosse essa barba! - Sacaneou Máscara, arrancando gargalhadas de todos, inclusive de Dohko.

- Não enche, carcamano! E deixa eu me livrar dessa porcaria! - Se despindo rapidamente do incômodo vestido, ficando apenas de calças. - Maluca...

- Não fique bravo, meu caro. Por falar nisso, já pensou em se profissionalizar? - Perguntou o chinês, interessado. - Conheço alguns contatos, poderia fazer sucesso rápido. Eu vi, você é muito bom!

- _Gracias_ mas não. - Sorriu agradecido. - Deixei essa vida.

- Uma pena, uma pena. O futebol perdeu um raro talento.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Puxa, não imaginei que simples palavras pudessem elevar tanto meu ânimo. O que estou dizendo, meu ego inflou que nem um balão de ar quente._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Vou lá dentro devolver esse... Adereço àquela doida. - Avisou o arquiteto.

- Ué, por que não deixa aqui mesmo? - Indagou Aioros.

- Ela pode precisar. - Respondeu indo para o vestiário.

- É, tá apaixonado... - Comentou Shaka quando ele se afastara e recebeu acenos de todos em concordância.

- Ei doida, onde está? - Perguntou procurando pelas salas do comprido corredor. Escutou um barulho na última e se dirigiu para lá. Abriu devagar a porta e entrou silencioso. Quase gritou de susto.

Shina estava de costas, com o corpo molhado, a água do chuveiro batendo com força em seus cabelos. Alisava com paciência as madeixas, retirando toda a espuma que lá havia. O espanhol não conseguia desviar os olhos, era uma paisagem por demais bela para deixar de ser apreciada.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_DIOS! Como ela é gostosa!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Num dado momento porém a moça se virou. E não gostou nada do que viu.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- Ouviram alguma coisa? - Perguntou Kanon.

- A Shina! - Disse Kamus, correndo com todos em direção ao grito. Entraram esbaforidos no banheiro e deram de cara com o arquiteto desmaiado no chão, o nariz sangrando e o canto da boca rachado. Nem sinal da técnica.

- Nossa! O que foi que houve? - Assombrou-se Milo.

Dohko limitou-se a sorrir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Quinta feira_

_Ai, meu nariz! Alguém anotou a placa da jamanta que me acertou? Precisava daquela violência toda, eu nem toquei nem nada... Que visão, que visão! Se eu pudesse pegar só um pouquinho... Melhor parar de sonhar acordado, o Camilo me avisou duas vezes que estou babando._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Cheguei, caras! - Disse o arquiteto entrando no apartamento.

- Shura, meu velho! - Cumprimentou Aioros. - Pronto pra nos contar o que aconteceu? - Perguntou maliciosamente.

- Nada! Já disse que não aconteceu nada! - Bufou exasperado.

- Mas queria que tivesse, não? - Observou Saga displicentemente.

O espanhol sentiu o sangue ferver e achou por bem se calar, antes que soltasse alguma besteira.

- Eu não quero saber daquela maluca, ouviram bem? Pra mim ela é página virada! - Sentenciou.

- _Oui_? Então não vai se importar dela estar com outro homem em casa. - Comentou Kamus.

- O quê? - Num segundo Shura e Milo estavam posicionados na janela, brigando pelo binóculo que restara.

- Dá que é meu!

- É nada, você pegou emprestado!

De tanto puxarem ouviu-se um _crack_!

- Olha o que você fez, Inseto?

- EU? Você que fez isso, quem manda ser regulão?

- Afe, esquece moleque! - Finalizou o arquiteto a discussão e ambos puseram-se a observar a vizinha com um "monóculo" improvisado.

- Quem é aquele? - Indagou o Escorpião.

- E eu sei lá!

- Hum, com licença, rapazes. - Disse Afrodite, tomando o objeto de observação da mão de Shura e olhando. - Acho que é... Argol?

- Quem? - Perguntou o arquiteto pegando seu monóculo de volta.

- Argol Perseus. Jogava pelos _Silver Knights_. Só que achei que tinha abandonado a carreira. Curioso... - Murmurou Hesekiel. - O que será que pode estar querendo com ela?

- Só pode ser entrar no nosso time! - Concluiu Milo, bravo.

- Não, é impossível. - Sentenciou Saga. - Teria que ter a nossa aprovação, além do aval da senhorita Kido.

Shura nada ouvia, absorto em vigiar cada passo do homem na casa da frente. Respirou aliviado quando este foi embora sem nada mais que um aperto de mão da garota.

- Vai tarde!

- Ei galera! São três horas... - Anunciou Kanon com um sorriso.

- E daí? - Indagou o espanhol.

- E hoje é quinta feira... - Ajuntou Aioria.

- DIA DAS FÃS! - Gritaram num uníssono.

- Vamos, vamos, todo mundo tem que estar pronto em uma hora, não queremos deixá-las esperando, não é? - Comandou Afrodite.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Aquela vozinha está dando sinal de vida de novo... E pra variar vou ignorá-la._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Não gostei dessa, me empresta aquela camisa azul. - Pedia Mu a Aioros.

- Não posso, está com o Shaka.

- Nem tá mais, passei pro Kanon! - Vestindo uma calça marrom.

- Como são lerdos... - Reclamava Hesekiel sentado no sofá, esperando.

- Nem todos têm essa sua habilidade, _mon ami_. - Ironizou Kamus.

- Cala a boca, Ice! - Vociferou de volta.

- Hum, acho que vou querer aquela blusa ali... - Disse Saga, olhando Shura.

- Qual? - Mirando o próprio corpo.

- Tira! - Pediu se aproximando.

- Ei, que idéia é essa? - Questionou desconfiado.

- Ai ai, _amico_! Facilita, estamos atrasados. - Sorria Máscara.

O arquiteto olhou a sua volta: roupas espalhadas por todos os móveis, metade dos jogadores sem camisa e alguns só com as cuecas. A visão do paraíso para as fãs mas certamente não a dele.

- E o que eu ganho em troca?

- Ora bolas, você vai conosco! E prometemos que não vai pagar nada! - Sentenciou o gêmeo.

Shura estava escandalizado, nunca vira algo como aquilo, mesmo nos seus melhores dias como jogador. Dezenas, não, centenas de garotas espremiam-se e gritavam como se suas vidas dependessem disso. Mãos, braços, cabeças, tudo se confundia naquele mar de seres femininos. Havia vários homens só que mais comedidos. E poucos histéricos mas não o suficiente para suplantar o berreiro das mulheres.

- Isso é sempre assim? - Questionou apavorado.

- _Nein_. - Respondeu Afrodite. O arquiteto respirou aliviado.

- Está até calmo! - Observou Aioros.

- Glup! - Ele engoliu em seco.

Estavam numa espécie de sacada no interior de um centro de eventos. Enquanto acenavam e mandavam beijos as pessoas se espremiam um metro abaixo. Milo e Kanon tiraram as camisas e jogaram em meio à multidão, elevando o tom da gritaria:

- AAAAAAAHHHHH! LINDOS!

- DRAGÃO, EU TE AMOOO!

- ESCORPIÃO, GOSTOSOOOOOO!

- Cara, eu adoro isso... - Sorria Milo.

- QUEM QUER SUBIR AQUI? - Perguntou Saga.

- EEEEEEEEEU! - Responderam todas.

- Quem quer que ele desça aí? - Era Mu, que autografava calcinhas pelas frestas da varanda.

- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUU! - Gritaram ainda mais desesperadas.

- Deba, faz o favor? Ah, manda os dois logo!

- Com prazer! - Sem esperar resposta pegou os gêmeos pela cintura e os jogou pela varanda.

- ALDEBARAN? - Assustou-se Shura.

- Calma, olhe pra eles! - Sorriu Máscara, apontando. O espanhol acompanhou o dedo e deu de cara com os jogadores sendo carregados deitados. Depois foram postos no chão e as mulheres começaram a agarrá-los e beijá-los.

- Dez, onze... - Era Kamus.

- Quinze, dezesseis... - Continuava Shaka.

- Já deu, hora de voltar! - Avisou Aioria a seguranças que se encontravam na sala atrás de onde estavam. Imediatamente os homens desceram e abriram caminho entre a massa humana, resgatando-os de lá.

- Uau, hoje foi bom! - Comentou o Dragão.

- Gente, não tá tarde? Amanhã tenho serão no escritório... - Falou Shura receoso.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_É, dura a vida de um assalariado... Acho que vou repensar a proposta de Dohko._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Já? - Reclamou Afrodite que havia se deitado no chão e enfiado a cabeça por uma das frestas da balaustrada; beijava sem parar mulheres que penduravam-se nos pescoços das amigas.

- Ele está certo, _mon ami_. Temos reunião de negócios cedo, lembra? - Rememorou Kamus.

- Ah, é.

- Ei, galera, que acham de estrear o nosso companheiro de quarto? - Sugeriu Máscara, sorrindo.

- Não, Camilo, somos amigos lembra? - Tentou se esquivar o espanhol. Seus protestos não tiveram êxito e logo havia sido dominado pelo Touro. - Eu te mato, carcamano!

- Meninas, esse é o Shura, talvez ele jogue conosco. Podem dar as boas vindas a ele? - Pediu o italiano à platéia insana.

Antes que pudesse implorar foi arremessado no meio das mulheres.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Sexta feira_

_E cá estou, tentando desenhar esse maldito projeto. Só que em vez de paredes estão surgindo seios no papel. Vizinha infernal!_

_Estão curiosos pra saber o que houve ontem? Sabia..._

_Aquelas malucas começaram a me apalpar todo, até em lugares que eu nem imaginava que existiam. Tentei impedi-las mas eram muitas! Aí, não satisfeitas, rasgaram minha roupa. TODA! Só sobrou minha cueca e acho que porque os seguranças foram me resgatar. Voltamos pro nosso prédio do mesmo jeito que saímos de lá, eles vestidos e eu quase pelado. Agora vem a pior parte._

_Foi saltar do carro para encontrar com ela. Ou melhor, elas. Shina e Marin! A ruiva olhou bem para mim e riu, envergonhada. Nem preciso dizer que o tonto do Aioria só faltou babar. Já a outra..._

_- Belos trajes!_

_Eu juro, eu juro que vou esganá-la se ela me dirigir aquele sorrisinho sarcástico de novo!_

_Afe, que semana difícil! Será que vai ser sempre assim?_

º

**N.A**.: Esse capítulo ficou gigante! Mas tem uma semana inteira nele. XD É difícil colocar um filme numa fic. Aqui eu transposicionei três cenas de lá: a da troca de roupas das meninas, a das fãs (essa adaptada para eles - homens e jogadores de futebol) e a do homem estranho na casa da vizinha. Continuo recomendando a todos que assistam o filme, dá pra entender melhor a história.

**Beijos.**


	5. O primeiro jogo

**CAPÍTULO 5 - O primeiro jogo.**

_Pela primeira vez desde que vim pra cá estou vendo aqueles marmanjos trabalhando. E todos os dias! Não sei que milagre a Shina fez mas além de estarem treinando direitinho andam bem mais comportados. Acho que é esse tal jogo..._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Ai, ela acabou comigo hoje... - Reclamou Shaka, sentando com tudo no sofá.

- Só você? Estamos todos quebrados! E sai que eu quero deitar também. - Exigiu Kanon, derrubando o indiano no chão e sentando em seu lugar.

- Dia difícil? - Perguntou Shura rindo.

- E como! - Respondeu Camilo, retirando a blusa suja de terra. - _Ah si_, ela perguntou como você está, _amico_!

- MESMO? - Indagou ansioso.

- _No_, mas essa sua cara está impagável! - Morrendo de rir e sendo acompanhado pelos colegas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Carcamano maldito! Nunca tenha um amigo italiano, ele sabe como pisar no seu calo._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Admita meu caro, você está caidinho por ela. - Sorriu Aioros maliciosamente. O espanhol sentiu as bochechas esquentando mas não deu o braço a torcer.

- Por aquela doida? Nunca!

- E eu que achava que brasileiros é que eram teimosos... - Comentou Aldebaran.

- Antes que me esqueça, o nosso jogo de estréia no campeonato será neste sábado, você está convidado. - Anunciou Saga.

- _Gracias_ só que não posso aceitar. - Recusou polido.

- COMO É QUE É? - Gritaram os onze, se aproximando enfurecidos.

- É... É... - Gaguejou o arquiteto, caminhando para trás até bater na parede.

- Você ganha um ingresso grátis para o Campeonato Nacional! - Exclamou Mu.

- E com passagem garantida para os vestiários dos jogadores! - Completou Aioria.

- E está recusando? - Perguntou Milo estreitando os olhos perigosamente.

- Tá-tá bom, eu aceito! - Concordou depressa.

- Melhorou. _Pardon_ pela grosseria. - Sorriu Kamus gentilmente.

- Afe, não sabia que gostavam tanto de mim. - Comentou Shura.

- É que precisamos de uma "empregada" lá na hora! - Gritou Afrodite do alto da escada.

- EI! Volte aqui e retire o que disse agora! - Falou correndo atrás do sueco, enquanto deixava os homens rolando de rir na sala.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Eu devia ter lido Pinóquio mais vezes. Se bem que quando assisti o filme da Disney achei aquele grilo um pé no saco. Vai ver que é por isso que eu sempre ignoro ele quando começa a fazer cri-cri para mim._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- BOA TARDE, SENHORAS E SENHORES! HOJE É O PRIMEIRO JOGO DO CAMPEONATO NACIONAL DE FUTEBOL DOS EUA. A PARTIDA SERÁ DISPUTADA PELOS NOSSOS QUERIDOS _GOLD SAINTS_, O ORGULHO DE CHICAGO! E PARA ENFRENTÁ-LOS TEMOS OS _ASGARDIAN WARRIORS_, ÍDOLOS DE NEW YORK! AGORA UMA PALAVRA DOS NOSSOS PATROCINADORES ANTES DA ESCALAÇÃO OFICIAL.

Shura estava sentado no banco de reservas do time da casa, ouvindo a voz do locutor gritar pelos auto-falantes. Perguntava-se mais uma vez porque havia aceitado aquele convite maluco, já tendo provas mais que suficientes de que acompanhar os _Saints_ era-lhe prejudicial à saúde.

"Como eles me convenceram...? Ah é, tive minha integridade física severamente ameaçada!", pensava mal humorado.

- _Amico_, você fica muito feio assim, parece até que chupou limão! - Riu o italiano sentando ao lado do espanhol. Trajava o uniforme oficial que consistia em um _shorts_ branco e uma camisa dourada, escrito "Máscara da Morte" atrás.

- Sabe que faz tempo que larguei o futebol.

- _Si_, mas mesmo assim nunca deixou de assistir um jogo.

- Pela televisão, Camilo! E pra piorar ainda vou ter que aturar aquela maluca do meu lado... - Resmungou.

- Essa sou eu? - Indagou Shina, postada ao lado do rapaz, que caiu do banco de susto. - É, devia ser. - Sorriu sarcástica.

- Se a carapuça serviu... - Retorquiu mordaz; ela estreitou os olhos.

- Pois fique sabendo que só está aqui porque esses debilóides convenceram a senhorita Kido. Se quisesse você seria expulso a pontapés! - Ameaçou brava. - Trate de ficar quietinho então!

- Humpf! - Bufou irritado.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Ela fica linda quando está zangada... Argh! Pensamento errado de novo!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- E VAMOS PARA A ESCALAÇÃO, SENHORAS E SENHORES! NO TIME DA CASA: SAGA, AMUL, KANON, CAMILO, AIORIA, SHAKA, MILO, AIOROS, KAMUS, HESEKIEL E ALDEBARAN NO GOL!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_De tanto ser chamado assim, até os repórteres e locutores já tinham esquecido o nome do Deba. Ele disse que qualquer dia vai incluir o apelido oficialmente no nome, para explorá-lo melhor como merchandising._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- NOS VISITANTES: SIEGFRIED, THOR, BADO, SHIDO - SIM, ESTE TIME TAMBÉM TEM GÊMEOS - ALBERICH, MIME, HAGEN, FENRIR, LOKI, UR E RUNG NO GOL!

As torcidas gritaram enfurecidas a cada nome anunciado. Shura se espantou com a quantidade de mulheres no ginásio.

- Nossa, não era assim na faculdade...

- Os tempos mudam, meu caro... - Observou Mu, sorrindo. - Agora até logo, nos vemos no intervalo.

- OS JOGADORES ENTRAM EM CAMPO, SENHORAS E SENHORES! ENQUANTO SE AQUECEM, ALGUNS RÁPIDOS AGRADECIMENTOS DAS PRESIDENTES DOS TIIMES! COM A PALAVRA, A SENHORITA SAORI KIDO!

Silêncio no estádio.

- Er... Obrigada a todos que vieram nos prestigiar neste jogo tão importante. Daremos o máximo e vamos avançar com tudo! A taça do Campeonato Nacional será nossa, com certeza!

A multidão explodiu de alegria.

- E AGORA A SENHORITA HILDA POLARIS!

- Agradeço muito à cidade por nos acolher tão bem, mesmo sendo adversários. Mas sinto ter que corrigir a senhorita Kido. A taça pertencerá aos _Warriors_!

As poucas palmas ouvidas foram sufocadas por um urro de vaias.

- TENTE SE FOR CAPAZ, SUA... TÁBUA DE PASSAR ROUPA! - Gritou Saori.

- O QUÊ? COMO SE ATREVE, PIVETA DE CABELO ENCARDIDO?

- COMO DISSE? - O som some por um momento sendo substituído por um barulho estridente, como se o microfone tivesse sido quebrado.

- Senhoritas, calma, por favor! - Pedia o locutor desesperado. Ruídos de briga eram nitidamente ouvidos, assim como alguns impropérios.

- _Mon Dieu_... De novo não... - Suspirou Kamus cansado, se esticando no campo.

- Sinto pela minha chefe, colega. - Falou Siegfried, que se encontrava por perto.

- Mas por que será que aquelas duas sempre fazem isso quando se encontram? - Questionou Mime, se aproximando.

- Ora, pelos mesmos motivos que todas as mulheres brigam! - Sorriu Afrodite.

- Roupas? - Camilo.

- Não...

- Jóias? - Arriscou Milo.

- Também não.

- Pra ver quem é mais magra? - Disse Kanon confiante.

- _NEIN_! Homens, seus burros. - Respondeu o sueco exasperado.

- Ué, mulheres brigam por homens burros? - Fenrir fazia cara de quem não tinha entendido nada.

- Depois eu te explico, Lobo... - Puxou-o Alberich pelo braço, morrendo de vergonha.

- HAHAHAHAHAHA! - Ria Shina no banco, depois da confusão entre as presidentes.

- Minha nossa, o que foi aquilo? - Perguntou Shura, ainda espantado.

- Um problema chamado Julian Solo! - E sorriu depois de responder, deixando o espanhol completamente encantado.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Nunca pensei que ia gostar tanto de covinhas nas bochechas até esse momento..._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Opa, vai começar! Comporte-se viu? - Ordenou ela, aproximando-se mais do gramado.

O juiz apitou o início da partida. E foram os quarenta e cinco minutos mais tensos que o arquiteto teve a oportunidade de presenciar. Os _Asgardian Warriors_ não estavam lá de brincadeira, partindo com tudo para cima dos _Gold Saints_. Só nos primeiros minutos foram três chutes a gol. E nada dos colegas conseguirem reagir. O goleiro adversário era uma muralha tão intransponível quanto Aldebaran, só que a defesa era muito melhor! No ataque se equiparavam só que não era o suficiente. E para a tristeza da cidade a bola balançou a rede duas vezes.

- GOOOOOOOOOOL, DE THOR!

- GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLL, DE HAGEN!

- QUE DROGA, TRATEM DE SE MEXER! - Gritava a italiana, possessa de ódio. - MILO, CUIDADO!

Tarde demais. A segundos do final do primeiro tempo Alberich deu um carrinho potente no grego, fazendo-o cair urrando de dor. A confusão instalou-se no campo, com discussão e palavreado baixo vindo de ambos os lados. Para completar o quadro, Máscara deu um soco no jogador, derrubando-o inconsciente no chão.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_O Camilo nunca foi um cara muito paciente. E quando se trata de defender os que considera amigos perde as estribeiras às vezes. Pode não parecer mas ele adora o Inseto. O resultado vocês já imaginam. Um jogador contundido e dois expulsos (acho que o ruivinho não volta tão cedo a jogar - meu camarada tem uma esquerda poderosa)._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Meu Deus, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso...? - Queixava-se a técnica, andando de um lado para o outro nos vestiários, as mãos na cabeça.

- Calma Shina, não foi tão grave assim... - Kanon tentava amenizar a situação, quando recebeu uma chuteira na nuca. - EI! Só tô tentando ajudar.

- Ajude... Ficando calado... - Grunhiu Milo entre dentes, arfando de dor.

- NÃO TÃO GRAVE? Agora só temos NOVE jogadores! E eles ainda têm DEZ! - Retorquiu indignada. - Maldita mania de vocês não aceitarem reservas. - Praguejou baixo.

- Onde ele está? - Indagou uma moça trajando um vestido azul, com um decote bastante pronunciado invadindo o recinto onde todos estavam - Saori Kido em pessoa. - Tudo bem contigo, Escorpião? - Indo até a cabeceira da maca onde ele se encontrava e se inclinando para acariciar-lhe os cabelos.

- Muito melhor agora... - Respondeu olhando vidrado o decote da patroa.

- Menos, Inseto! - Reclamou Kamus, dando um cascudo no colega. - A senhorita Kido veio fazer-lhe uma visita de cortesia, demonstre um pouco de respeito!

- E agora, o que vão fazer? Não podem deixar aquela lambisgóia branquela vencer assim! - Vociferou a mulher, os olhos brilhando de raiva.

Shura suspirou. "Bando de malucos", pensou entediado.

- Senhorita, se me permite... - Sorriu Dohko gentilmente, cochichando-lhe algo. O rosto da moça se iluminou num largo sorriso.

- Grande idéia! VOCÊ! - Apontou o espanhol. - Está contratado!

- O QUÊ? - Exclamaram ele e a italiana.

- Está brincando? Não pode colocá-lo no time! - Protestou a garota.

- Ué, e por que não? - Questionou o rapaz com um sorriso divertido.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_De repente jogar futebol e pirraçá-la me pareceram possibilidades bastante atraentes._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Porque... Porque... Porque ele não é jogador profissional! Só por isso! - Argumentou.

- Mas já foi. - Intrometeu-se Mu; Shina lançou-lhe um olhar de derreter chumbo.

- E, como você mesma já teve a oportunidade de presenciar, joga _muito_ bem... - Ajuntou Shaka, colocando mais lenha no fogo.

- Grrrrr! Chega! Senhorita Kido, o time é seu, coloque quem quiser nele! Mas eu não me responsabilizo pelas conseqüências. - Avisou a italiana, saindo do vestiário.

- Você aceita, não é, senhor? - Pediu a presidente com os olhos marejados.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Uma coisa que eu não resisto é uma dama em lágrimas. E, é claro, a oportunidade de dar o troco naquela cobra cascavel._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- _Sí_. Onde eu assino? - Brincou.

- Detalhes depois. Agora arrumem um uniforme para ele. O jogo vai começar em três minutos, se apressem! E Dohko, por favor, providencie para que Milo seja encaminhado ao melhor hospital. - Ordenou a garota com eficiência, se retirando logo após.

- Lá vai ter enfermeiras bem gostosas pra cuidar de mim? - Perguntou o Escorpião.

- Se tiver alguém que se digne a chegar perto de você já será de bom tamanho, Inseto! - Sorriu Afrodite provocando-o, recebendo uma língua como resposta.

- _Magnifico_, _amico_! Agora seremos mais parceiros que quando dividíamos a mesma cama! - Gritou Máscara, abraçando o espanhol por trás.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Fato degradante. Recuso-me a comentar._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Chega dessa baderna! - Exclamou Saga, fazendo sua posição de capitão imperar. - Kanon, temos algum uniforme sobrando?

- Só aquele antigo do Shion. - Avisou.

- Vai ter que servir. Tome, nos vemos lá no campo, companheiro! - Sorriu o Mestre, entregando-lhe as roupas e saindo com os outros jogadores.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Shion era um dos jogadores mais antigos do time. Era até mais velho que Dohko. E, pra meu azar, seu codinome - vai ver que foi ele a inventar essa bobagem - era Bode._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- E UMA SURPRESA SENHORAS E SENHORES! PARECE QUE, DEPOIS DE MUITO TEMPO NOSSOS QUERIDOS _GOLD SAINTS_ ABRIRAM VAGA PARA UM RESERVA! SEU NOME É FERNANDO SHURA, TEM 27 ANOS E SEU CODINOME É... BODE? MAS É O MESMO DE SHION, UM DOS MAIORES ASTROS DO NOSSO FUTEBOL! SERÁ UMA HOMENAGEM? PARECE QUE O RAPAZ JÁ JOGOU PELOS _SPECTERS_! EI, ESTOU ME LEMBRANDO, ELE PERDEU UM GOL FEITO!

E o que poderia ser uma entrada triunfal se transformou numa sessão de risadas. O estádio inteiro irrompeu em gargalhadas e o espanhol permaneceu estático no campo, morto de vergonha.

- Vai lá, _Bode_! - Chacoteou a técnica rindo. - E trate de fazer um gol neles! - Ordenou.

- Não manda em mim, mulher! - Vociferou rangendo os dentes.

- Ah, surpresa... Agora mando! - Retorquiu gargalhando.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_CENSURADO!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Vamos seus molengas! Nem parecem que jogam futebol, tão mais para dançarinas de balé! - Exclamava Shina. - Dite, passa pro Shura!

- E É GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLL! DE FERNANDO SHURA, DOS _GOLD SAINTS_!

- De novo! Não percam o ritmo! - Continuou ela.

Apesar de jogar bem o arquiteto já respirava com dificuldade aos 43 minutos do segundo tempo. Fazia muito tempo que deixara esse exercício de lado e sentia na pele a falta de preparo físico. Estava a ponto de desabar na grama quando ouviu o locutor gritar gol de Saga e logo depois o juiz apitar o final da partida.

- E ACABOU, SENHORAS E SENHORES! É UM EMPATE!

- Graças a _Dios..._ - Arfou o espanhol, deitando no campo, tentando puxar todo o ar que podia para os pulmões.

- Grande Bode! Cara, não pensei que fosse agüentar tanto tempo! - Exclamou Aioros se aproximando sorridente.

- Eu não sou Bode! - Falou entre dentes.

- Gente, hora do montinho! - Gritou Aldebaran.

- Hein, montinho? - Indagou o rapaz desconfiado.

Ele nem viu o que o atingiu. Em segundos todos os jogadores pularam sobre seu corpo, prensando-o no chão.

- _Socors_... - Gemeu esmagado.

- Já chega, rapazes, o pobre vai morrer assim! - Ria Shina, aproximando-se e dispersando os bagunceiros. - Ei, você está bem? - Ajoelhada ao lado do arquiteto, sacudiu-o de leve. - EI! Responde.

- Oh não, ele não tá respirando! - Gritou Afrodite.

- É MESMO! Precisa fazer alguma coisa, Shina! - Ajuntou Mu, segurando o riso.

- Ma-mas... O que eu faço? - Confusa.

- Respiração boca a boca! - Sugeriu Kanon.

- Ah não, nem vem que...

- ELE VAI MORREEEEEER! - Esperneava o sueco, se descabelando.

- CALMA! Tá, cheguem pra lá... - E se inclinando, colou os lábios nos dele, soprando com força. Ia se levantar para ver se tinha dado efeito quando sentiu uma mão prendendo-a onde estava pela nuca e uma língua atrevida invadindo sua boca. - Huuuum! - Protestou tentando se soltar.

Shura beijava-a com força, sentindo o sabor doce da garota. Só parou quando levou um murro no estômago.

- Urgh! - Gemeu o rapaz se contorcendo de dor.

- SE FIZER ISSO DE NOVO, JURO QUE AS ÚNICAS PERNAS QUE VAI USAR SERÃO AS DE PAU! - Vociferou a mulher, afastando-se bastante irritada. Os jogadores imediatamente caíram na risada.

- Esse truque sempre funciona! - Disse Deba, tentando parar de rir.

- Não me diga que já o usaram? - Perguntou Shura com um sorriso pervertido no rosto.

- Digamos que o Inseto ficou um mês com o olho roxo depois de tentar isso. - Falou Kamus, provocando nova onda de risos.

- E aí, _amico_, que gosto tinha? - Indagou Máscara.

- O melhor possível, carcamano...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Nem preciso dizer que depois da minha brilhante atuação fui realmente contratado pela senhorita Kido. E o melhor, posso conciliar meu trabalho de arquiteto com os treinos. Pode não parecer mas adoro minha profissão._

_Só tenho medo de encarar a fera a partir de agora. Sabe lá o que ela pode aprontar pra cima de mim._

_Acho que vou ter que roubar outro beijo dela..._

°

**N.A.:** Capítulo nada a ver com o filme. Mas gostei de escrevê-lo, ri muito. Sobre o Shura se tornar jogador: vai ser importante, afinal, a Shina não é do tipo que se aproxima de qualquer um (sem desmerecer a profissão dele, lógico. Ela que é arredia mesmo, ele precisa estar bem perto para rolar algo - nem que seja uma ou duas cabeças. XD).

**Beijos a todos e obrigada pelas reviews.**


	6. A grande festa

**CAPÍTULO 6 – A grande festa**

- Sai dessa janela, Bode! – Gritou Kanon, batendo às costas do espanhol. Shura virou-se rápido, quase caindo de susto.

- Que saco, me deixa em paz! – Reclamou, voltando ao que fazia.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Nem se pode mais espiar uma garota em paz!_

_Eu falei isso? Herm... Bem, desculpem essas palavras, devem estar me achando um pervertido pior que o Escorpião não é? Só que desde aquele último jogo, ele teve um pensamento no mínimo... Interessante._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Ah, então vai ter que deixar a gente ver! – Sorriu Mu, estendendo a mão.

- E por que faria isso?

- Porque senão... Adivinha o que vamos mandar de aviãozinho para aquele apartamento ali do lado! – Disse Shaka apontando.

- Vocês não... – O arquiteto olhou bem os companheiros e se rendeu. – Está bem, mas cuidado para não estragar viu? – E entregou-lhes uma série de fotos da técnica enquanto se exercitava.

- Shura! O que meus tesouros estão fazendo nas mãos desses trogloditas? – Indagou Milo furioso, descendo a escada de muletas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Fotografia! Se não fosse arquiteto ou jogador – se bem que esse emprego é recente – seria fotógrafo. Amo sair clicando a cidade, os ambientes, as pessoas, tudo. E isso me ajuda muito no trabalho, posso capturar qualquer boa idéia e depois transportá-la para o papel._

_Acontece que o tal Alberich quebrou a perna do Inseto, então ele foi temporariamente colocado sob observação. Parece que vai levar uns dois meses pra soldar o osso e até lá, nada de futebol. Aí, quando estava sem nada para fazer, resolveu mexer nas minhas coisas – enxerido – e descobriu minha câmera, que tem até lente telescópica._

_Adivinhem o que veio depois..._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Rapaz, a Shina tá um estouro nessa aqui... – Comentou Aldebaran.

- E nessa então... – Assoviou Saga.

- Ela deveria cuidar melhor das unhas. – Falou Afrodite e todos o olharam estranhando. – Já falei que não gosto de manicure mal feita. E ela é bonita demais para se descuidar assim.

- _Oui_, vou fingir que acredito. – Provocou Kamus.

- Ice, quer fazer companhia ao Milo? – Ameaçou o sueco erguendo o punho.

- Gostaria de vê-lo tentar! – Sem ligar para a ameaça.

- _Amicos_, _amicos_! Parem de brigar que tem uma coisa muito melhor aqui! – Exclamou Máscara, entrando no apartamento com um saco grande nas mãos.

- CARTAS! – E correram, arrancando o conteúdo do saco.

- Olhem só, essa aqui está me convidando para passar férias na casa dela. – Sorriu Aioria.

- É gostosa? – Questionou Saga.

- Não sei, não mandou foto.

- Então é feia! – Responderam Milo e Kanon num uníssono.

- Mas será que vocês só pensam nisso? – Exasperou-se o espanhol.

- Olha só quem fala! Não sai mais dessa janela! – Disse Aioros normalmente.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Odeio quando têm razão e eu não. Realmente, desde que o Inseto começou a tirar as fotos, sempre que tenho um tempo livre fico admirando minha musa... EU NÃO DISSE ISSO!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Ei Shura, tem uma aqui pra você. – Avisou Camilo, estendendo-lhe um belo envelope dourado. Esticou o braço para pegá-lo mas o mesmo foi interceptado por Afrodite.

- Hum, perfume francês... Chanel nº5! – Sentindo o suave aroma do papel.

- Ei, me dá isso!

- Letras em relevo, de grafia caprichada. – Comunicou Saga, tomando-o da mão do colega e alisando-o. Depois foi a vez de Kamus.

- Pesado... Não vai em correio comum.

- _Sí,sí_! Agora passem pra cá. – Irritou-se o arquiteto.

- Papel caro... – Observou Mu.

- O que nos leva a uma única conclusão. – Sorriu Milo.

- FESTA DA SAORI! – Gritaram, enquanto o Escorpião abria a correspondência alheia.

- Isso é crime, sabiam? – Resmungava o espanhol, sem nada poder fazer para impedir.

- Relaxe, _amico_, ganhamos o nosso também! – Ria-se Máscara e todos mostraram envelopes semelhantes.

- Então por que não abriram os seus?

- Tradição. E queríamos ver como ela se refere a você. – Disse Aldebaran sorrindo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Não entendi as implicações daquilo até ler com meus próprios olhos. BODINHO? Quem ela pensa que é para me chamar assim?_

_Para me vingar fiz questão de ler todos os outros convites. Acreditam que o Inseto é Gostoso e o Dite é Boneca de Porcelana? Mas o pior é o Shaka. DONZELO! HAHAHAHAHA!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Parece que é em homenagem ao novo jogador. – Gracejou Aioria. – Quando entrei não tive essa mordomia.

- Só o Shaka teve. – Comunicou Hesekiel enquanto adentravam o grande salão da mansão Kido. Estavam elegantemente trajados de _smoking_ preto e por onde iam passando arrancavam suspiros das mulheres.

- Eu quero uma festa, snif... – Choramingou o Leão.

- Quieto, gato vira-lata! – Reclamou Camilo. – Agora _amico_, lembre das três regras principais!

- Quais? – Indagou Shura receoso.

- Boas roupas! – Disse Saga.

- Peito pra cima! – Ajuntou Deba.

- E mantenha as bochechas pra dentro! – Completou o italiano sorrindo.

- Assim? – Mostrou o espanhol encolhendo as bochechas.

- Não! Essas ó! – E Kanon deu um tapa no traseiro dele, fugindo quase imediatamente para não ser agredido.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Sai pra lá, bicho feio! Engraçado, dessa vez o Grilo Falante não deu o ar das graças. Então algo de bom ia acontecer._

_Essa festa tá um saco, diga-se de passagem. Acho que vou tomar um ar... MAS O QUE É AQUILO?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Shura olhava embasbacado a garota à sua frente. Shina usava um longo preto, tomara que caia, com um rasgo na perna que subia até a junção coxa-quadril e parecia mais alta com sandálias de salto fino. Estava maquiada com esmero, diferente dos dias de treino, a boca carnuda realçada por um batom vermelho gritante e os lindos olhos verdes ganharam sombras escuras e retoques de lápis. Até os cabelos haviam sido tratados, caindo em suaves ondas pelos ombros.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Isso é um sonho! Alguém me belisca!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Você pediu! – E Afrodite deu-lhe um belo beliscão na bunda.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Maldita mania de pensar em voz alta..._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- DITE! Nunca mais faça isso! – Gritou furioso.

- Então por que não deixa essa sua cara de pateta de lado e convida-a para dançar? - Sorriu de volta.

- Duvido que ela saiba dançar direito. - Retorquiu para esconder o nervosismo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Para minha total vergonha sou um péssimo dançarino. Sempre acabo pisando nos pés das minhas parceiras e não foram raras as vezes em que fui deliberadamente dispensado por alguém mais feio mas que não provocava tantos calos. Só que não ia confessar isso nem sob tortura. Até porque a culpa era delas, quem mandava serem tão frágeis?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Tá bom, se não quer, eu quero! - E encaminhou-se para a garota, fazendo o pedido de uma maneira extremamente elegante.

- Ih, parece que perdeu a vez, _amico_! - Riu Camilo, aparecendo do nada.

- ELE ME PASSOU A PERNA! - Gritou furioso, baixando a voz imediatamente ao perceber que todos o observavam. - Primeiro me incentiva, daí vai lá e chama ela! - Disse emburrado.

- O Dite adora dançar, não pode culpá-lo. - Comentou Mu, aproximando-se com um copo de _whisky_.

- Essa música não é pra ser dançada tão juntinha... - Acrescentou Aioros, colocando mais lenha na fogueira.

Foi a gota d'água para o espanhol. Pegou a bebida do colega e bebeu-a de uma vez só, para depois avançar com passos firmes até o casal.

- Meu _Green Label_... - Gemeu o tibetano.

- Flecha, pra que foi cutucar? Ele vai travar na hora em que chegar nela! - Avisou Máscara, um pouco irritado. - A não ser...

- Hesekiel, pode me ceder a vez? - Pediu Shura o mais gentil que conseguiu; contudo mais parecia um rosnado.

- Oh, claro meu amigo! Obrigada pelo prazer, senhorita. - Beijando a mão delicada e se afastando.

O arquiteto nem deu chance da mulher pensar e envolveu-a pela cintura, trazendo-a mais para perto.

- Espero que esteja suficientemente bêbado para vir aqui, Fernando Shura! - Grunhiu Shina, tentando discretamente se soltar.

- E vai recusar a honra dessa dança? - Sorriu provocante.

- Que dança? Você está aí parado! - Devolveu ela.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Parado não, petrificado! Acho que estou ficando fraco para bebidas..._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Nesse exato momento ecoou pelo salão uma melodia extremamente familiar a todos.

- É impressão minha ou isso é... Tango? - Indagou Milo.

- Nossa, chegou a essa conclusão sozinho, Escorpião? - Disse Shaka sarcástico.

- Não enche, Virgem! - Resmungou mal humorado.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Grande Camilo! Isso só podia ser coisa dele. Graças à minha adorável irmãzinha o único ritmo que seu dançar é o Tango. E sou muito bom, diga-se de passagem._

_Hora de impressionar essa cobra!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Estou esperando, senhor Fernando Shura! - Provocou a garota.

- Tente me acompanhar! - E começou a guiá-la com passos lentos e ritmados pela pista. Surpreendentemente, ela não se desequilibrou, seguindo-o. - Pelo visto não é tão grossa como eu pensava.

- Você ainda não viu nada... - Sussurrou de leve em seu ouvido, provocando-lhe um arrepio.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Se ela fizer isso de novo, juro que caio duro aqui no chão._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- VAI FUNDO, BODE! - Incentivava Kanon.

- Rebola, Shurinha! - Era Afrodite, arrancando risos de todos.

- Pelo visto anda bem popular entre os jogadores hein? - Disse a moça maliciosamente, deixando-o corado.

- Não é nada disso que está pensando! Eles são só amigos. - Devolveu, antes de fazê-la rodopiar e voltar a seus braços. Reiniciaram as passadas de forma mais sincronizada ainda.

- É impressão minha ou sua coxa está querendo passar pela minha saia? - Murmurou Shina com a mandíbula tensa.

- É sua imaginação, _querida_... - Erguendo de supetão a perna que estava à mostra graças à fenda do vestido e segurando-a firmemente pelas costas, fazendo-a inclinar o tronco; depositou o rosto em seu colo, roçando de leve os lábios na curva os seios.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Até que ela não dança mal... E que diabos de perfume é esse que está usando? Vai me levar à loucura daqui a pouco!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Está abusando da sorte, meu caro... - Falou a italiana rangendo os dentes e completamente corada ao voltarem à posição vertical.

- Você ainda não viu nada... - Imitou-a irônico. - Hora do _grand finale_! - Sorriu e soltou sua cintura; segurou-lhe a mão e se afastaram. Puxou-a de volta num rodopio e abraçou-a pelas costas, fazendo-a inclinar de leve a cabeça e beijando-lhe a boca suavemente.

- Muito bom, senhor Fernando Shura... - Elogiou graciosamente; o sorriso do espanhol se alargou. - Só que esqueceu de um passo... - E sem pestanejar dobrou uma perna com tudo para trás, acertando em cheio a virilha do homem.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Aaaaaiiii... Essa louca quer me deixar fora de circulação pra sempre..._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Nossa, o que foi aquilo? - Perguntou Aioros se aproximando assombrado depois da mulher ter ido embora.

- É um passo do tango, quando a mulher fica de costas para o homem ele tem que abrir as pernas pois ela vai chutar. - Explicou Afrodite pacientemente.

- Tá doendo, _amico_? - Questionou Máscara preocupado.

- Nem um pouco... - Conseguiu sussurrar Shura com as mãos sobre a área afetada.

- A voz dele não parece mais fina? - Comentou Kanon rindo.

- Pare com isso, Dragão! - Repreendeu Aldebaran - Não vê que o pobre está avariado?

Tal observação provocou uma série de risadas em todos, inclusive de Saori que chegara naquele exato momento.

- Problemas com nossa técnica, senhor Shura? - Indagou gentilmente; ele balançou a cabeça com uma cara que por si só dizia: "_Ela tentou me matar!_".

- Tapa de amor não dói, chefinha! - Sacaneou Milo, fazendo uma nova onda de risos.

- Não se preocupe, Bodinho... Ela é assim mesmo. Mas logo você se acostuma! Ah, bem vindo à nossa adorável família dos _Gold Saints_! - Sorriu, apertando-lhe de leve as bochechas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Tenho uma leve suspeita de que tem um dedo do Inseto por trás desse apelido RIDÍCULO!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Saori, onde estava? Procurei-a por toda a parte! - Um rapaz moreno de longos cabelos azuis e sorriso arrogante se aproximara segurando duas taças de bebida. - _Champagne_? - Perguntou de forma sedutora. A moça pareceu se derreter.

- Obrigada, Julian... - Aceitando de imediato. - Rapazes, com licença, o senhor Solo e eu temos assuntos importantes a tratar. Divirtam-se, a festa é toda de vocês! - Despediu-se, se afastando de braços dados com o sujeito.

- Não sei porque mas não fui com a cara dele! - Comentou Shura, já recomposto.

- Somos dois, _mon ami_... - Ajuntou Kamus.

- Também não gosto muito do meu _ex-patrão_. - Disse Kanon com uma careta.

- Já trabalhou pra ele? - Surpreendeu-se o espanhol.

- Joguei nos _Mariners_. Bom time, possivelmente vamos enfrentá-los. Quando estava lá ouvia um monte de rumores estranhos. Mas isso é história antiga! Vamos curtir as gatas que é bem melhor! - Abriu um sorriso ao ver passar ao seu lado uma linda garçonete ruiva. - Opa, tá pra mim! Tchauzinho, cuecas! - Indo atrás da garota.

- O meu irmão está certo. Pelo menos dessa vez. – Falou Saga sorrindo. – Vem com a gente, Shura?

- Não, vou tomar um ar... – Disse passando a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes. – Até daqui a pouco, pessoal. – Se afastando cabisbaixo.

- Puxa, acho que a Shina exagerou com meu _amico_... – Comentou Camilo preocupado.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Aquela italiana vai ver uma coisa. Chutar o Shurinha, orgulho de mamãe? A alegria das garotas da faculdade? Meu companheiro de todas as horas de banhei..._

_Certo, chega que isso está ficando completamente _gay

_Hum, que cena interessante.._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ao passar por um corredor, o espanhol avistou Aioria e Marin aos beijos em frente a uma porta. E pela maneira que se agarravam não ia demorar muito para chegarem nos "finalmentes".

Suspirou fundo, tornando a bagunçar os fios negros, recostando-se numa coluna do lado de fora da mansão.

- Que cena interessante... – Ouviu alguém dizer ao seu lado e deu de cara com a técnica. – Ora, ora, quem eu encontro... – Sorriu a mulher irônica.

- Já vai embora? – Perguntou tentando demonstrar pouco caso.

- É, estou cansada e essa festa já deu o que tinha que dar. E você? – Aparentemente interessada.

- Acho que vou também... Não tem motivos para eu ficar. – Resmungou andando devagar.

Sentiu uma leve pressão sobre o ombro e se virou, encontrando lábios macios que se depositaram sobre os seus.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Mulheres, quem as entende..._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Mais animado, garotão? – Sorriu a moça, mordiscando de leve o canto da boca do arquiteto.

- Um pouco... – Devolvendo o sorriso com malícia. Colocou o braço em torno da cintura fina e a trouxe mais para perto. – Podemos repetir a dose...

- Opa, nada de pressa! – Empurrando-o delicadamente. – Ainda não passou no teste.

- Hã, como assim? – Estranhando.

- Meu táxi chegou. Até logo, Fernando Shura! – Despediu-se com um apertão na bochecha e deslizou a mão sobre o peito másculo até deixar algo cair no bolso do paletó.

- Garota maluca, definitivamente maluca! – Bufou ao vê-la partir, um pouco vermelho e confuso. Abriu o papel que ela deixara e leu: _Vençam o jogo da semana que vem e saímos na quinta, 8 horas. Não ouse se atrasar! P.S.: Você fica uma gracinha com a calça colada..._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Que diabos...? UAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! CAMILO, SEU MALDITO! SEU NÚMERO É DOIS ABAIXO DO MEU!_

_Bem que eu tava sentindo algo apertar lá embaixo! Isso é que dá pegar roupa emprestada dos outros..._

_°_

**N.A.:** Demora mas sai. XD Aqui vai um capítulo novinho. Neste incluo a festa do filme, só que ela ocorre na mansão Kido. Uma cosia que esqueci de colocar no outro capítulo. Mesmo sabendo que as regras da FIFA são internacionais (juuuura? u.u") o Mask não vai ficar suspenso no próximo jogo. Senão os Saints ficam desfalcados. XD Nas cenas do capítulo a seguir uma reviravolta! O que o Shura vai ver com aquele binóculo? (agora monóculo, já que a besta do Milo fez o favor de quebrá-lo!)


	7. Um crime

**CAPÍTULO 7 - Um crime**

_Aqueles sem vergonha chegaram bem tarde. Só fiquei esperando-os porque esqueci a chave com o Camilo e fiquei do lado de fora._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Ah, finalmente hein? Achei que nunca iam voltar. - Reclamou o espanhol bravo, enquanto entravam no apartamento.

- Nossa, tudo isso era saudades nossas? - Brincou Milo.

- Calado, Inseto! - Advertiu Kanon.

- Mas diga aí, Shura, como foi dançar com a garota dos seus sonhos? - Ironizou Kamus.

- ELA NÃO É ESSA GAROTA! - Retorquiu enfurecido e levemente corado.

- _Amico_, convenhamos... Está de quatro pela Shina! - Observou Máscara divertido, tirando o paletó e jogando-o num canto da sala.

- Camilo, você bem sabe que uma namorada pra mim tem que ser perfeita! _Perfecta_!

- Eu sei, eu sei, a lista! - Chasqueou agitando as mãos como se jogasse confetes para cima.

- Que lista? - Indagou Aioros curioso.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Ainda colo um esparadrapo na boca desse carcamano..._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Nosso dançarino aqui tem uma lista do que uma garota precisa ser ideal.

- Ah, então contra pra gente. - Riu Afrodite, penteando os cabelos. - Alguém vem aqui? - Oferecendo-se para escovar os fios os colegas.

- Ah, eu quero, Dite. - Falou Mu, sentando-se no chão. - Agora fala, Mask, quais as qualidades dessa "mulher ideal"?

- Tem que ser bonita, não falar palavrão, ser delicada, gentil, carinhosa, frágil, tipo bonecas de porcelana, _capiche_? Ah sim, tem que usar sempre saia, maquiagem, cuidar da aparência...

- Shura, você realmente procurava isso nas suas parceiras? - Assombrou-se Saga.

- Ah, esqueci do principal: não beber, ser muito obediente e não gostar de futebol!

Após um minuto de silêncio os _Gold Saints_ irromperam em sonoras gargalhadas.

- Hahahahaha! Fala sério, Bode! - Exclamou Kanon.

- A Shina aí só tem o bonita! - Contorcia-se Aioria no chão. - Ice, tem certeza que ele gosta dela?

- _Oui_! - Respondeu o francês confiante.

- Bobocas... - Resmungou o arquiteto morto de vergonha.

- _Amico_, desista. Você sempre ficou com essas patricinhas metidas a besta ou com garotas que não conseguiam sequer tomar banho sozinhas. Só pra se sentir por cima! Não é à toa que nossa técnica virou sua cabeça. - Ponderou o italiano.

Shura nada disse, ficou apenas de cabeça baixa pensando nas palavras do colega.

_Dois dias depois..._

- Hum... Você parece estar ainda mais interessado nessa janela que o normal... - Comentou Shaka sorrindo.

- Impressão sua! - Apressou-se em responder o espanhol.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_A verdade é que desde a festa atrás eu passava praticamente todo meu tempo livre espiando o apartamento à frente. Me dava uma vontade doida de invadi-lo, pegar aquela mulher e mostrar a ela todo meu potencial..._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Quem vamos enfrentar na próxima quinta, Saga? - Indagou Aldebaran curioso.

O geminiano não respondeu imediatamente; ficou olhando para o italiano como se esperasse sua aprovação.

- O que houve? - Estranhou Shura. Camilo suspirou e acenou para o grego.

- Desculpe, é que estávamos em dúvida se devíamos ou não te contar... Serão os _Specters_.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Engoli em seco. Meus piores pesadelos haviam se tornado realidade. Morava num apartamento com onze homens (ou dez, ainda desconfio um pouco o Dite... Aquela história de manicure está muito mal contada!) e agora ia jogar contra os caras que provavelmente mais me odiavam no mundo!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Não está com medo, não é? - Questionou Kanon preocupado.

- Não, que nada! Por que estaria? - Respondeu, disfarçando seu incômodo ao olhar mais uma vez pela janela.

- Tudo bem, a gente vai fazer umas coisas lá embaixo e já volta, aproveita e cuida do Escorpião. - Avisou Kamus rindo e saindo com os colegas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_O Inseto pegou uma bela conjuntivite com uma das garotas na mansão e está praticamente sem enxergar. Agora além de perneta é cegueta! Perdão a todos os deficientes visuais, você não merecem essa comparação com o aracnídeo._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Droga de vida... - Suspirou resignado. Estava ainda mais bravo porque novamente Argol encontrava-se na casa da técnica. E, mais estranho, esta havia baixado as persianas pela primeira vez desde que se mudara.

- E aí, ela tá malhando? - Indagou Milo sentado num sofá à sua frente e tendo compressas de algodão em ambos olhos.

- Não, está conversando com aquele jogador do outro dia.

- O que será que ela viu nele? - Comentou maldoso, mais para espezinhar o parceiro que por simples curiosidade.

- Estou tentando descobrir... - Resmungou. - Só que a doida fechou tudo, só dá pra ver as sombras.

Continuou observando por mais cinco minutos, até a silhueta da garota deixar a sala, deixando o rapaz sozinho. Já suspirava mais aliviado quando uma cena quase o fez se jogar pela janela. Shina adentrou o recinto com uma faca na mão e desferiu-a três vezes nas costas de Argol que caiu sem resistência no chão.

- MILO! ELA MATOU ELE!

- Quem, o quê? Tá louco, Shura? O ciúme afetou seus miolos foi? - Sem nem se mover de onde estava.

- Mas é sério! E o corpo tá caído ali! - Apontava freneticamente para uma fresta da janela em que se podia visualizar uma mão.

- MESMO? Cadê, cadê? - Levantando-se e tentando se aproximar do colega; porém encontrou antes a mesinha de centro e foi direto ao chão, afundando o nariz no tapete. - Au!

Shura revirou os olhos. "Inútil", pensou.

- Nossa, o que está acontecendo? Resolveu se matar, Inseto? Ótimo, menos uma praga no mundo! - Ironizou Kanon retornando à sala com os outros jogadores.

- Venham aqui! Ela matou o Argol! - Chamou o arquiteto afobado.

- Como é? Me dá isso aqui! - Ordenou Saga pegando o monóculo da mão do espanhol e espiando. - Não tem nada ali. Você bebeu? - Olhando a técnica descobrir a janela, revelando uma sala praticamente intacta.

- É VERDADE! Eu a vi dar três facadas e ele cair no chão. - Tentava convencê-los.

- Olha, _amico_, creia que você é muito mais bonito que esse cara e que ela não vai dar bola para um perdedor! Então... LARGUE DE CIUMEIRA! - Gritou Máscara dando um cascudo na cabeça do arquiteto.

- AI! Tá certo, se não querem acreditar em mim eu vou chamar a polícia! - Pegando o telefone e discando.

- E aí, o que acha? - Perguntou Afrodite a Aldebaran.

- Tomara que mandem policiais bem gostosas. - Sorriu de volta o goleiro.

_Horas depois..._

- Deixe-me ver se entendi. Você me disse que viu a moradora da frente, que por acaso é a técnica do seu time, dar facadas num homem e depois o corpo sumiu? - Indagou a policial anotando num caderninho.

- _Sí_, _sí_! Será que é surda porá caso? Já repeti isso mais de mil vezes!

- Melhor moderar suas palavras, senhor Shura! - Ameaçou a moça estreitando os olhos. - Eire, Shunrey, descobriram alguma coisa por aí?

- Não, Minu... - Respondeu uma garota loira, sem nem prestar atenção o que lhe era perguntado. Estava entretida demais em admirar Saga e Aioros que falavam sem parar para ela, contando sobre os torneios que ganharam.

- Achei algo aqui! - Avisou outra policial, só que morena e usando uma longa trança; estava inclinada sobre a mesinha de centro e nem notou que Kanon estava lhe avaliando pela retaguarda.

- Nossa, que bumb... - Teve a boca repentinamente coberta por Kamus, que avisou entre dentes:

- Fica calado, quer que elas nos levem presos? - Grunhiu irritado.

- Mmmm! - Se livrando da mordaça. - Qual é, você também estava olhando.

- É, só que eu sei ser discreto!

- Puxa, mas que confusão essa que você armou, hein Bode? - Comentou Aioria entrando somente de sunga na sala. - Vou tomar um banho de piscina, volto logo, caras! - Despediu-se sendo acompanhado pelo olhar das garotas, todas levemente enrubescidas.

- O que é isso, senhor Shura? - Inqueriu Minu balançando as fotos de Shina que a amiga encontrara na cara do jogador.

- Eh... Bem... São só fotografias... - Tentando se justificar.

- Quem pegou meus tesouros? - Era Milo que estendia a mão tentando alcançar os papéis. Porém, ao invés disso acabou acertando o busto da garota - Isso não parece meu tesouro... Nossa, como é macio!

Camilo chegou a se encolher esperando que o Escorpião fosse ser lançado janela abaixo mas o invés isso a moça afastou-o delicadamente e entregou-o a Shunrey.

- Cuide dele, com carinho viu? - Sorriu para a colega que tratou de sentá-lo numa poltrona, ajeitando-o o melhor que podia.

- Confortável? - Indagou gentil.

- Muito... Pode segurar minha mão? Me sinto mais seguro contigo do meu lado... - Pediu manhoso.

- Não acredito na cara de pau desse Inseto! Por que você não fez nada? - Perguntou Shura furioso.

- Ele não enxerga, coitadinho... - Respondeu a policial num tom condoído; o espanhol bufou. Estava claro que eram fãs dos _Gold_ e estar na casa deles era um privilégio e tanto. Só estranhou um brilho diferente no olhar da garota, que não condizia com suas palavras.

Um barulho irrompeu pela sala, vindo diretamente do comunicador da policial.

- _Minu, é a Esmeralda_! - Gritou o aparelho, possibilitando a todos ouvirem a conversa.

- Fale, estou na escuta.

- _Nada de errado aqui. A suspeita nega qualquer incômodo e sobre a vítima, disse que apenas sofreu uma queda e que já se dirigiu à sua residência._

- Entendido. Quantos "ferros" trouxe?

- _HÃ? Uns três, por quê_?

- Vem para cá e traz eles...

- Shaka, o que quer dizer "ferros"? - Sussurrou Mu.

- Acho que algemas...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_O que será que quer dizer "ferros"? Algo nesse olhar dela está me deixando com medo... E o Grilo está gritando a plenos pulmões!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Horas depois..._

- EI! Me solta, já disse que não fiz nada, a culpada é a aquela italiana! - Exclamava Shura dentro de um pequeno escritório.

- "Nada"? Vejamos... Por favor, policial Minu, o relatório. - Pediu uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros que se encontrava do outro lado da única mesa local e com os pés postos sobre a mesma.

- Pois não, Inspetora June. Uso indevido da máquina pública, invasão de privacidade, desacato à autoridade, atentado ao pudor, assédio sexual... - Respondeu ela lendo uma pequena lista de itens; ao chegar ao último mirou de soslaio para Milo que, cego, nem notou.

- Ei, quando foi que atentamos ao pudor? – Indagou Afrodite exaltado.

- Seu amigo Hilarion deveria se vestir de modo mais adequando na presença de damas, senhor Falkor. – Sorriu a morena de volta. Aioria engoliu em seco e todos o olharam feio.

- Já que esclarecemos suas dúvidas, podem encaminhá-los às celas... – Continuou a inspetora.

- COMO É? Vamos ficar aqui? Presos? – Desesperou-se Kanon.

- CONTROLE-SE, senhor Dmitris! – Gritou a moça, levantando-se. – Levem-nos! – Ordenou.

- Espere! Temos direito a um telefonema? – Arriscou Mu.

- Hum, normalmente teriam... Mas não hoje! Se mandem! Ah, e Saga Dmitris, o senhor fica. – Com um sorriso beirando o perverso no rosto.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Já vi alguém fazer isso hoje..._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Ta vendo, Shura? Eu disse que não era nada. Mas _noooo_, você tinha que ligar logo para a delegacia das mulheres mais piradas que já conheci! – Esbravejava Máscara furioso.

- Pára com isso, Camilo! Eu digo e repito: a Shina cometeu um crime hoje! E vou te provar! – Devolveu no mesmo tom.

- Ah, então que tal uma aposta?

- Aposta?

- _Si_! Se ela realmente tiver assassinado alguém vai ter que fazer algo que eu queira. E vice-versa. Topa?

- Aceito, carcamano! – Sorriu maldoso, apertando a mão do companheiro.

- Agora que as duas moçoilas já se entenderam... – Disse Afrodite, sem se preocupar com o olhar mortal que lhe foi dirigido. – Que tal nos preocuparmos em como vamos sair daqui?

- Imagine se algum repórter descobre que fomos presos! – Cogitava Shaka.

- A senhorita Saori vai nos matar... Adeus salário... – Suspirava Kamus inconformado.

- Por que será que aquela loira gostosa pediu pro meu irmão ficar? – Se perguntava Kanon com evidente inveja.

- _Mon Dieu_, será que nem num momento desses você consegue deixar de pensar com a cabeça de baixo? – Grunhiu de volta.

- Era gostosa mesmo? – Indagou Milo ansioso.

- Muito... – Falou o Dragão perdido em pensamentos; o francês desistiu e balançou a cabeça.

- E aí, caras? – Cumprimentou Saga, chegando à cela sorridente e levemente vermelho.

- Fala! O que foi que ela fez contigo? – Perguntou Aldebaran.

- Bem...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Para resumir meu digníssimo colega – que fez questão de contar os mínimos pormenores da sua pequena reunião – a inspetora simplesmente o agarrou, deixou três marcas nada discretas em seu pescoço e lhe fez uma proposta muito peculiar._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- MAS NEM DE BRINCADEIRA! – Gritou o espanhol exaltado.

- Isso mesmo! Vai contra todos os meus princípios! – Ajuntou Kamus completamente corado.

- Não recordo desses valores morais na última festa de fim de ano, Ice... – Lembrou Hesekiel, que teve que se esconder atrás de Aioros para não ser massacrado.

- Nada daquilo teria acontecido se _alguém_ não tivesse carregado no ponche! - Disse num tom tão gelado que chegava a dar arrepios; suecos porém são acostumados com o frio.

- Ninguém te obrigou a beber... E foi linda aquela cena sua só de cuequinha cantando _Singing in the rain_ na varanda. - Devolveu o homem fazendo pouco caso.

- _Per favore, amicos_! Se matem depois! - Apartou Máscara, pondo ordem na situação. - Que faremos?

- E temos jeito? É isso ou mofar aqui! - Ponderou Mu.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOU TER QUE FAZER ISSO! Sabia, sabiiiiiiia que deveria ter dado meia volta quando vi onde ia morar! Mas eu tinha que ficar, ouvir o Camilo e me ferrar de uma vez por todas!_

_Meu único consolo é que mais ninguém além de nós vai saber disso..._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Vai, é sua vez Kamus! - Puxava Aioros, ajudado pelo irmão.

- ME RECUSO! Não entro lá nem morto! - Tentava resistir, se segurando numa pilastra.

- Rapazes, vamos... Elas já estão impacientes... - Falou Shunrey sorrindo.

- Só um minuto, princesa! - Pediu Kanon, enquanto conseguia soltar o rapaz e empurrá-lo com força através das cortinas.

O jogador adentrou uma espécie de palco aos tropeços, olhando a platéia vermelho como um pimentão. Shura tentava espiar pelas frestas mas devido à escuridão parcial pouca coisa enxergava. Só ouvia gritos histéricos.

- Vai, sua vez _amico_! - Avisou o italiano.

- Camilo, você é meu camarada desde a faculdade, vai realmente me obrigar a isso? - Implorava o espanhol de joelhos.

- Ele não Bode, nós vamos! - Sorriu Kanon malevolamente enquanto era auxiliado novamente pelos Hilarion. No minuto seguinte estava junto ao francês.

- LINDOS!

- GOSTOSOS!

- TIRA TUDO!

Eles se encontravam numa boate repleta de garotas, evidentemente policiais já que a maioria estava fardada; no bar ao fundo Aldebaran servia _drinks_ sem parar, usando apenas calça e uma gravata borboleta. Milo estava comodamente instalado num grande sofá, rodeado de mulheres que não faziam outra coisa que não bajulá-lo. Shaka e Mu, trajados tal qual o Touro atendiam a inúmeros pedidos nas mesas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Por que eu tinha que dançar? Por que não podia ficar no lugar do Deba, era menos humilhante! E poderia servir também! Quer dizer... Vendo agora, aqueles dois tão tendo um bocado de trabalho pra permanecerem de cuecas..._

_E o aracnídeo foi o único que se deu bem... Eu juro que quando sair daqui vou quebrar a outra perna dele!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kamus e Shura se olharam, suspirando vencidos; encontravam-se num palco bifurcado em duas pontas. O primeiro usava um uniforme de marinheiro, com direito a chapéu e tudo. O outro estava com uma fantasia de Zorro.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Será que eles não se tocaram que eu sou da Espanha e o Zorro é do Novo México? E eu queria tanto uma espada..._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- E conosco esta noite temos dois grandes ídolos da cidade, Icebox e Bode! Batam continência para eles, garotas! Ótimo, agora vamos rapazes, elas estão ficando nervosas! - Incentivava Shunrey com um microfone atrás das cortinas.

Uma música um tanto agitada começou a tocar. Eles se dirigiram cada um para uma ponta e iniciaram o show.

Kamus retirava as peças de roupas mecanicamente, completamente rubro. As meninas incentivavam-no a dançar mas ele nada. Quando ficou apenas de _boxer_ virou-se para ir embora, só que antes que desse um passo foi puxado pelo pé e carregado até uma das mesas, servindo de brinquedo para as espectadoras.

Shura respirou fundo, se concentrando. Começou a mexer os quadris no ritmo da música, tirando a capa e jogando-a no chão. O público vibrou. Sorrindo, lançou o chapéu em direção a Minu, que o observava sentada, junto a Eire. Ela piscou de volta.

Mais sorridente ainda começou a abrir a camisa preta de mangas compridas devagar, deixando as garotas hipnotizadas.

- Impressão minha ou ele está gostando? – Perguntou Afrodite.

- Não, só tá tentando ganhar tempo pra fugir. – Ponderou Aioria desconcertado com atuação do colega.

Ao contrário; o espanhol estava adorando ser alvo de tantos olhares cobiçosos. Fazia tempo que sua masculinidade não era tão estimulada.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Queria ver aquela doida me assistindo, duvido que bancasse a difícil. Argh, tô pensando nela de novo! Concentração, _hombre_, é hora de incendiar isso aqui!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Largou displicentemente a camisa no chão, a qual foi intensamente disputada. Virou-se de costas e deixou as calças caírem. Inclinou levemente a cabeça para trás e deu uma piscadela para Esmeralda, que assistia na primeira fileira; a moça não agüentou em si e desmaiou. Preocupado, o arquiteto livrou-se da roupa, ficando apenas com uma _boxer_ negra e a máscara e se ajoelhou tentando ajudá-la; foi imediatamente agarrado por braços ferozes e línguas ansiosas iniciaram uma romaria pela sua boca. Após uma breve luta – ou nem tão breve assim – conseguiu se livrar e pôr-se de pé, arfando.

- EI, SHURA! – Gritou Aioros.

- Que foi? – Tornando em direção à voz; foi subitamente cegado por um clarão.

- Consegui! Olhem só! - O gêmeo mais velho mostrava aos amigos uma foto do espanhol apenas de roupa de baixo, com o rosto e pescoço lotados de marcas de batom.

- ARGH! Saga, me dá isso aqui! - Ordenou desesperado, caminhando até as cortinhas.

- Espere aí, meu caro! - Exclamou June atrás dele. O espanhol não lhe deu ouvidos até estatelar-se no chão; algo se prendera misteriosamente em seu pé.

- O que foi agora? HÃ? - Parou estupefato.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Estou num hospício, só pode ser. A inspetora, que devia zelar pela lei e ordem, encontra-se na minha frente vestindo uma roupa sado! Com direito a chicote e tudo!_

_Hum, belas pernas... EPA! Ela está me arrastando, socooooooorro!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Já se vai assim tão cedo? Nem começamos a brincar... - Sorriu estalando o chicote ameaçadoramente.

- O que quer de mim? - Indagou aterrorizado.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Sinceridade, eu estava parecendo uma freira que via um homem nu pela primeira vez. ABSOLUTAMENTE RIDÍCULO!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Ainda não acabou a música, Totó! - E, para finalizar, a moça prendeu uma coleira com guia no pescoço do rapaz.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Reduzido a cachorro. Agora sim, cheguei ao fundo do poço._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sem muita opção ele se levantou e voltou a dançar.

- Desce! - Ordenou June.

Obediente, dobrou as pernas até os joelhos tocarem o chão; apoiou as mãos um pouco atrás do corpo e começou a mexer sensualmente os quadris.

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

- MARAVILHA!

- BODE, BODE!

Shura sorriu, realmente estava gostando daquilo.

- Ótimo, Totó... MENINAS, AGORA VAMOS DAR INÍCIO AO NOSSO LEILÃO! - Anunciou a loira.

- LEILÃO? - Espantaram-se todos os _Gold Saints_; todos menos Milo, que estava ocupado demais para reparar em detalhes.

- Sim senhor Shura, e hoje o senhor é a prenda!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Mamãe, por favor me ajuda! Prometo que nunca mais brinco de açougueiro com os tubos de suas loções!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Espere, espere! Não acha isso um pouco exagerado? – Tentava argumentar o espanhol.

- Quem vai dar o primeiro lance? – Começou sem se importar com os protestos do homem.

- Dou 10 dólares! – Anunciou uma garota de longos cabelos negros.

- SÓ? Jisty, vai ter que aumentar isso aí? Quem dá mais?

- 20 dólares! – Ofereceu Esmeralda, já recuperada do susto.

- Minhas queridas, estão esquecendo que nossa prenda é um _Gold Saint_! Um dos nossos heróis! – Disse puxando Shura pela coleira e colando sua cabeça ao peito. – Não lhes interessa alguns momentos ardentes com esse espécime raro? – Concluiu acariciando seus cabelos, como se fosse um animal de estimação.

- Espécime raro? – Estranhou o jogador, que não tentou se soltar por se sentir muito bem acomodado sobre os seios macios.

- Sim, senhor Olívar... – Sussurrou a loira em seu ouvido, lambendo seus lábios e tornando a jogá-lo no chão. – Reiniciemos! Estamos em 20 dólares. Eu dou 50, quem dá mais?

A multidão explodiu, os lances aumentavam por segundo, em menos de 10 minutos estavam na casa dos 500 dólares, oferecidos por Minu, a qual tinha uma expressão ensandecida no rosto.

"Estou perdido...", pensava o arquiteto.

- Quinhentos! Dou-lhe uma! Dou-lhe duas! Dou-lhe tr...

- ESPERE! – Gritou uma voz atrás deles.

- O que foi agora? – Virou-se June e deu de cara com os gêmeos Dmitris usando apenas sungas vermelhas.

- Nós nos oferecemos no lugar dele! – Falou Saga.

- E prometemos tirar TUDO! – Sorriu Kanon maliciosamente.

- VENDIDO! – Finalizou a policial, quase enxotando Shura do palco. Os irmãos o substituíram e logo todas as meninas estavam em êxtase.

- Mas, mas... – Tentou argumentar o espanhol antes de ser puxado de volta aos bastidores.

- _Amico_! Que bom que te salvamos! – Exclamava Camilo rindo e abraçando o companheiro.

- Salvamos? – Desdenhou Hesekiel. – Aqueles não agüentaram foi vê-lo ser o centro das atenções, isso sim.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_AH, GÊMEOS DUMA... (CENSURADO!) Não acredito que me passaram a perna! Tá certo, aquilo estava se tornando a mais grotesca festa da qual já tive a honra de participar mas mesmo assim estava gostando._

_Hum... É, eu admito! Estava gostando mesmo! Aquele monte de mulher me olhando, me desejando, que homem não se sentiria o máximo?_

_Só que não contava com dois gregos metidos a deuses que me jogaram pra fora do páreo. Fui chutado, escorraçado, me usaram pra depois jogarem no lixo. Buááááá!_

_Snif... Agora só me resta provar aos outros que a Shina matou Argol... E vou fazê-lo custe o que custar, ou não me chamo Fernando Shura Olívar!_

oOo

N.A.: Ai ai viu? Que demora essa minha pra atualizar... E olha que o capítulo já tava quase todo escrito, só faltava o finalzinho. Hoje que consegui terminar. XD Boooooom, esse capítulo foi inspirado na cena do filme em que a personagem lista tudo que há de perfeito no homem que ela gosta. E que é um milagre ele ter todas essas qualidades. A cena do assassinato é o ponto chave o filme. XD Não vou contar o que acontece porque senão perde a graça. Mas é aí que a história vira. Deixa de ser um romance piegas para virar um jogo de polícia e ladrão. Shina matou mesmo Argol? Leiam e descubram.

A cena da boate não existe no filme, é de minha inteira autoria. XD Fiz em homenagem a todas as adoradoras do Shura (principalmente a Black Scorpion). Achei que iriam gostar de ver nosso espanhol dando uma de _stripper_.

Beijos a todos!


End file.
